


Harvest Moon

by RovakPotter82



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queens detective, Novak Sucha, who is a wizard in secret, reconnects with lost love, Roger Federer, when a murder victim turns up at Flushing Meadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roger Federer was in love. Not with his wife, but with another man. A man he had met three years ago before Mirka got pregnant. He still can't figure out how she got pregnant. They hadn't had sex in years. The only way she could have gotten pregnant was if she had gotten him drunk. He was in love with a man named Novak. Last he heard from him was before the twins were born. 

Before everything hit the fan. Mirka may have conspired with her parents to get pregnant, but she paid for it with her life. While he was away on vacation in Spain with Rafa, she was in a car accident. He flew back in time, but the doctors thought it was safer for them to do a c section to get the babies out and then they hurried to save Mirka. Roger was bonding with his daughters when the doctor working on his wife told him that they had lost her.

That was three years ago.

Now it was 2013 and he was having the worst year ever. The girls, Charlene and Myla, just turned three, looking more and more like him every day. He had cut off contact with Mirka's parents, refusing to let them see their grandchildren. Even though Mirka died of her injuries from the car crash, he still blames her parents for her death. He lived in Switzerland with the girls, but sometimes they lived in Dubai where he trained. No one from Mirka's family has contact with him or the girls. 

Roger's career was currently tanking. He had slipped to number six in the rankings and it was where he was placed coming into the US Open. He was the underdog and he hated it. He has only won one title, Gerry Weber before Wimbledon and don't even get him started with Wimbledon. He got knocked out of the second round by a player ranked over a hundred. His streak of making it to a Grand Slam quarterfinals or better was snapped like a twig. He needed something to jump start him. 

It was three days before the start of the US Open.

Roger let out a sigh as he made sure the girls were settled in their beds before heading back into the sitting room of the hotel room. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch. Just as he was ready to turn on the TV, there was a knock on the door. “Roger?” He smiled at the heavy accented voice of his Spaniard friend, Rafael Nadal. He had missed him on tour and now he was officially back. He got up before he could knock again and opened the door. “Hey, you free tonight?” he asked holding up a bottle of Scotch.

“Yeah, but I have to be at practice tomorrow. You can stay for a little while, but then I have to get to bed.”

“Going to need your beauty rest if you're going to defeat me,” Rafa said. Once each had a scotch poured, they sat on the sofa with the TV softly playing. “So, what's eating you?”

“Six, Rafa. They put me at six for the tournament,” Roger said.

“Could be worse. You could be seven,” Rafa said. Roger groaned in disgust before taking a gulp of his scotch. “How are the girls?”

“They're fine. Growing like weeds.”

“Are they asking yet?”

“No, they are not asking about their mother yet.”

“How are you, Rog?”

“I'm old, Rafa. I feel like I don't belong in tennis anymore.”

“Roger, this is you we're talking about. 19 Grand Slam champion.”

“You make it sound like I’m untouchable, Rafa,” he said before setting his drink down.

“There is something else, Roger,” Rafa said. “What is going on?”

“I get like this every time I come to New York. Especially here in Queens, Flushing Meadows.”

“What for?”

“I met someone in this area three years ago,” Roger confessed. “I went to this store in Queens somewhere, I don't remember what it was called. I was looking for something unique. This guy, the most incredible guy ever owned it. I fell really hard for him.”

“You are gay, I know this. What was his name?”

“Novak. We flirted, exchanged numbers, went on two dates before we had sex, which was the most incredible I had ever had. I didn't know what it was about him, but I was alive with him. We were together for only one month, but I loved him.”

“Wow, this is deep, Rog. What about Mirka?”

“I never loved her, Rafa. She just hung around pretending to be my girlfriend for image sake. I was planning on coming out in 2009 because of this guy, but then..”

“Mirka got pregnant. If you're gay, how did she get pregnant with the girls?”

“She conspired with her parents and got me drunk, drugged me and had sex with me,” Roger said. “A month later, she threatened if I came out, she would come out with her pregnant belly and tell the world I abandoned her.”

“This was all after you met this guy?”

“Yeah. I was going to come out because I wanted to be with him,” he said. “I didn't want to hide myself anymore.”

“You still come out, Roger. I back you up. So did Andy, David and all the other guys, and the girls, too,” the Spaniard said talking of Roger coming out at the beginning of the year.

“Thanks, Rafael,” he said. “I appreciated it.”

“Something else is bugging you,” Rafael said.

“I need to get laid,” Roger said out of the blue. Rafa chuckled as he set his glass down. “What I would like to do is find Novak and fuck his brains out.”

“Was it that good?”

“It was incredible,” Roger said. “I don't know what is was about me that night, but I felt like I was a teenager that night.” he said. “You know, after Mirka said she was pregnant, I lost his contact numbers.”

“Mirka?” Rafa asked.

“That's what I was thinking. I just woke up one day and found all the texts I saved from him and his number, his missed calls, voice messages. All gone,” Roger said.

“Do you remember anything about him?”

“Uh, just that he owned a store.”

“The name of the store?”

“I can't remember that,” Roger said.

“Anything else?” Rafa asked as they stood up.

“Uh, the night we had sex. We were celebrating.”

“What?”

“He passed his detective's exam,” Roger said. “I guess that means he's a cop, detective now.”

“Great.”

“No, Rafa. You don't get it. I can't just look up a detective in New York. You know how many there are in the city? Hundreds, maybe thousands. It's not like I can wait for someone to be killed in Flushing Meadows and hope he's the detective assigned to the case. Like that would happen.”

“It could,” Rafa said before heading to the door.

“Good night, Rafa,” Roger said before pulling the door open. 

Meanwhile at Flushing Meadows.....

A figure dressed in black carried a bundle over his shoulder. He grunted as he came onto the court of Arthur Ashe stadium. At the middle of the court, he dumped the bundle onto the court and unwrapped it. The body of a young woman rolled out and the killer took off. “Help me,” the woman cried out. “Somebody,” she called. She was bleeding out slowly and breathing was shallow. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk any louder than a whisper. 

After an hour of calling out, the woman lost consciousness, but was still alive. It wasn't until when the sun started to come up that she drew in her last breath. 

A security guard for Flushing Meadows was making his rounds through the courts. The sun was coming up over the skyline. It was going to be a beautiful day.

The courts were coming alive. Workers, linesmen, officials and TV crew people were starting to get set up for the start of the day.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream erupted, ruining everybody's day. The security guard went running into Arthur Ashe Stadium, along with just about every single other security guard. A tennis player getting an early start was upset as she pointed to the body in the middle of the court. “Someone call 911!” she shouted. “I think she's dead!”

Fifteen minutes later, uniforms arrived at the stadium and began to block off the crime scene.

“We're going to need detectives,” the one uniform said. His partner grabbed his radio to call it in.

“Hey, central, this is Unit 34. We got a dead body at Flushing Meadows.”

“Flushing Meadows? Where in the facility?”

“Ashe Stadium. We're going to need a crime scene unit, coroner and some detectives.”

“Copy that 234. Making the calls now.”

“Hell of a start to the day,” he said to his partner. “Wonder which poor sap they're going to call for this?” 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives are brought in to work the case and a tennis star finds his long lost love.

Detective Novak Sucha was sleeping peacefully, his black cat, Jinx, laying next to him, already up. She let out a meow before getting up and going over to him. She sniffed his face before licking it. He groaned as he pushed her away. She meowed again, seeming determined to wake him up. Just then his phone ran and he groaned as he blindly reached for it. He saw the selfie he took with his partner, Katelyn Brooks, flashing. “Look who it is, Jinx,” he said showing her the phone. “You realize it's not even six am yet?” he answered as Jinx rubbed her owner with her head. She was trying to get him to sit up.

“Sorry, but murderers don't keep regular hours.”

“Where am I heading?” he asked sitting up as he petted Jinx to satisfy her. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was nearly six in the morning.

“Flushing Meadows,” his partner said.

“Are you serious? Where in the compound?” Jinx began to meow repeatedly for her breakfast. 

“Smack dab in the middle of Arthur Ashe,” she said.

“All right, I'll be there in fifteen.”

“Seriously?”

“I live just down the street, Brooks,” he said before hanging up. He got up and found his pants from yesterday and sprayed some body Axe on him before grabbing a fresh shirt. He slipped his shoes on before finding his gun and badge. He headed over to his Keurig and grabbed a coffee cup and put it under before grabbing the kind he wanted and started it. He quickly fed Jinx before hooking his badge and gun onto his hip and grabbed his coffee when it was done. He poured it into a travel mug and grabbed his car keys. “See ya, Jinx!” He headed out to start his day. However early it was.

Fifteen minutes later, Novak was ducking under the yellow tape, his shades shielding his eyes from the morning sun. “Good morning, sunshine,” his partner, Kate said. “Did you feed your cat?”

“There's nothing good about a morning that starts before 7 AM and yes, I fed her,” he replied causing her to chuckle. “How are you so chipper this early?” he asked her before turning to the ME. “What do we got?”

“White female, early twenties. She has multiple stab wounds to her chest and stomach,” Dr. Jenny said. “I'll know what she was stabbed with when I get her back to the morgue.”

“Time of death?” he asked kneeling next to the body, lifting his shades to rest on his head.

“Her body is still warm,” Jenny said. “She was killed within the hour, two at the most.”

“It doesn't look like she was killed here though,” Novak said. 

“Body dump?” Kate asked. 

“Anybody find a blood trail?” he asked the uniform at the tape.

“No,” the uniform said. 

“All right, uh, anything at all?” he asked.

“She was wrapped up in plastic,” the ME said.

“Yeah?” Novak asked standing up.

“A piece ripped off when he must of unwrapped her.”

“We'll have to dust it for prints. Is there any id on her?” he asked.

“Uniforms didn't find any,” Kate said. “I have them canvassing,” she added.

“The only form of ID is her tattoo” Jenny said. She pulled back the sleeve of the victim's shirt back from her left arm to reveal a tattoo. Novak seemed to freeze when he saw it and it caused concern on Kate's part.

“Novak, are you all right?” she asked.

“I know that tattoo,” he said.

“How?” she asked and he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo the girl had and both girls seemed to gasp. “What does the tattoo mean? Did you get it at the same parlor?”

“No, this got slapped on my wrist when I was twelve,” Novak said.

“I don't follow,” Jenny said. “Were you in a cult?”

“No, I grew up with Wiccans,” Novak said. “My mother was one,” he added.

“So, you're a witch?” Kate asked.

“I prefer the term wiccan,” he said. “My mother and I fled our home in Belgrade when my father tried to drown me when I was one.”

“Your father tried to kill you?” Jenny asked.

“He fancied himself a witch killer. This looks like a waitress uniform,” he said. “Maybe she worked in the lounge restaurant.”

“We could take her picture, show it to the workers up there. Maybe even ask some of the tennis players if they know her.” Novak remained silent as he bent down with his iPhone to snap a picture of her. “Are you even going to say anything about that?”

“Nope,” Novak said before standing up. “Not a thing.”

“Am I missing something here, again?” Jenny asked.

“Novak had a relationship with the one and only Roger Federer three years ago,” Kate said causing Jenny to gasp.

“It was a tryst,” he said.

“That lasted a month and a half,” she said. “He came out at the beginning of the year, you know?” Novak sighed out in distress before putting his sunglasses on.

“You know what, you stay here and gossip. I’m going to identify our victim.”

“You do that,” she said. “I'll get CSU to sweep the whole venue. See if we can find our primary crime scene.”

“You do that,” Novak said. “Where is the witness who found the body?” he asked a uniform.

“We put her up in the stadium's lounge restaurant. She's a bit distressed.” He led Novak to an official who led them to the restaurant.

 

During the initial exam of the body, the professional tennis players began to gather up in the lounge restaurant that over looked the crime scene. “Wow, a murder at Arthur Ashe. This is a first,” Berdych said.

“I heard the victim was dumped on the court and that she was killed elsewhere,” Serena said. She was trying her best to keep Sloane calm. 

“Do you think the killer's still in Flushing Meadows?” Sloane asked.

“If he is, the police will find him,” Andy said. “That one detective looks familiar to me.”

“Yeah?” Venus asked.

“I think he and I went to tennis camp together. Might have even played doubles with him in juniors. I'll have to see him up close to be sure.” Just then Roger came into the lounge being directed by the tournament officials. 

“Hey, Rog, they tell you?” Rafa asked.

“Murder at Arthur Ashe. Was it anyone we know?” he asked.

“I don't think so,” Sloane said. 

“The one detective is familiar to Andy though,” Serena said.

“Which one?” Roger asked.

“The guy,” Andy said pointing down. Roger went over to his bag and dug through, peaking interest in his fellow pros. He surprised them when he pulled out binoculars. “Seriously?”

“The girls like to look at birds at the park,” Roger said as Andy took them. No one seemed to buy it and he looked around to see them looking at him. “And I use them to check out guys,” he said and everyone chuckled as Andy focused the binoculars onto the male detective. 

“Hey, it is him,” Andy said. “It's Nole,” he added.

“Yeah?” Sloane asked.

“Yeah. I think it's been like ten years since I saw him last. That was before the car accident that killed his mother and took out his knee.”

“Nole?” Rafa asked.

“It's a nickname. His name is Novak.” Roger perked up at the name and Rafa to look at him.

“Did you say Novak?” Roger asked Andy.

“Yeah, why?” Andy asked.

“Because that's ...” Roger started to say.

“Roger, that his name,” Rafa said as Roger grabbed the binoculars from Andy.

“Gimme those,” he said.

“Yikes, whip lash,” Andy commented as Roger focused down on the male detective on the court.

“Who is Novak to Roger?” Sloane asked.

“The guy he met three years ago,” Venus said with a smile.

“Oh, the guy he dated for a month and a half and was going to come out for,” Serena said.

“Yes, okay, enough with the gossip about my private life,” Roger said. “And yes, it is him,” he added. Sloane, Venus and Serena got very excited causing him to sigh out. “I can't go down there. It's a crime scene.”

“Maybe he'll come up here,” Berdych said. “I heard the person who found the body is up here in the lounge. I hate to be that person.”

“Thomas,” Venus scolded.

“What?” he asked. He noticed how Serena and her were patting Sloane on her back in a comforting way. “Oh, God. Sloane, I’m sorry. I didn't realize.”

“It's okay, Thomas.”

“Are your parents coming?”

“My mom's on her way,” Sloane said, “but I feel like I should do this on my own.”

“A grown up decision,” Serena said. Just then a uniform came up to them.

“Ms Stephens, there's a detective that wants to talk to you,” he said. Sloane nodded before the uniform went over to get the detective. All Roger could do was watch as Novak shook hands with Sloane before sitting her down.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak reunites with old friends and lover.

Roger could not take his eyes off of Novak. The three years have made him even more sexy and handsome. He talked to her and she seemed to calm down. He took notes as she talked with her hands, no doubt describing what she saw and found. “All right, enough is enough. You have been staring at him since he entered the room,” Venus said.

“I can't help it. He's gotten sexier,” Roger said causing them to chuckle.

“You drooling, Roger,” Rafa said.

“Am not,” Roger quipped. “Just remembering,” he added.

Flashback

Roger entered the store called Harvest Moon, hoping to find something unique for his mother, sister and pretend girlfriend. Behind the counter was a very good looking man. He looked up when he entered the store and he got lost in his hazel green eyes. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Uh, I’m looking for something unique for the three ladies in my life,” Roger said.

“Three girlfriends? You must be tired,” the man said and Roger chuckled.

“My mother, my sister and my friend.”

“No girlfriend?” he asked and Roger leaned on the counter.

“No. So, are you going to help me out?”

“How can I say 'no' to a face like that?” he asked before coming around the counter. “Let me see if I can help you out.” After a half hour, he was checking out Roger. “All right. Your total is fifty three dollars and twenty nine cents. Is there anything else I can get you, sir?”

“Your name and phone number,” Roger said getting out his credit card.

“There's a requirement for those,” he said swiping his card. The register spit out a tag and he handed it to the guy to sign.

“What's that?” Roger asked as he signed the bill. The young man handed him the bag and he came back around the counter.

“Kiss me.” Roger chuckled before leaning forward and kissing him gently. Roger got lost in the hazel eyes that opened. “Not bad. I’m Novak.”

“And your number?” Roger asked. Novak sighed out before gazing at Roger that made him almost come in his pants.

“On the back of the receipt,” Novak said. Roger didn't even notice him write it down. Guess he should return the favor. 

“Hmm, mine is in your guest book,” he said before he leaned forward giving Novak another kiss and then picked up his bag. “I'll call you.”

“Not if I call you first,” Novak said back. Roger chuckled as he left the store.

End of Flashback

Novak was the one who called first with news that he was studying to take an exam. He invited Roger over for dinner. Novak cooked something that was absolutely incredible and he helped Novak study for his detective's exam. The next day, Roger got an excited looking text from Novak, he aced the test. That night they celebrated with another fabulous meal and sex. Fantastic, incredible sex. Roger found himself with stamina that night that made him go round for round.

“So, the sex with him was incredible, huh?” Serena asked.

“That first night with him, I didn't think I had that much stamina ever,” Roger said.

“Did you go all night?” Venus asked.

“Just about.” The girls whooed when caused Novak to look over at them. Andy took the opportunity to wave at him and he waved back. Sloane's mother took that moment to appear and Novak explained to her that she would have to go to the station to describe the man she saw to a sketch artist. He handed the two women to uniforms before turning back to the tennis crowd.

“Andy, hey man,” he said. They hugged before pulling away. “How have you been Wimbledon champion?” he asked.

“I am great. How are you?”

“Fine, fine. Been a while.”

“Yeah, you're a cop now,” Andy said.

“Hey, it's detective,” Novak quipped.

“Oh, Mr. Detective,” he said causing Novak to chuckle. “So, uh, what's going on?” he asked.

“Someone murdered a young woman. We need to identify her somehow. I think she may have worked up here as a waitress.”

“Well, let me see the picture,” Andy said. “Maybe I know her.” Novak scrolled through his pictures and brought up the one of their Jane Doe. He turned his phone to let Andy see her. “Um, she looks familiar, but I can't remember her name. Maybe Serena or Venus can.” He led Novak over to the other tennis players. “Serena and Venus Williams, my best friend from kid hood, Novak Sucha,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Novak,” Serena said.

“Nice to meet you too,” Novak said. “Andy here thinks you may be able to identify our victim because you might have remembered her name,” he said.

“Oh, really,” Serena said. “That picture? Is she dead in it?” she asked.

“Yeah, she is,” Novak said. He turned his phone around and both sisters seemed to know the victim. “Do you recognize her?” he asked. 

“Oh, that's Izzy, uh, Isabella. She works, worked the bar here,” she said.

“All right, thanks. Time to go to work,” he said before getting on his phone and heading towards the waiter behind the bar to get more intel on Izzy. The boy behind the bar said he was called in for Isabella McGinty. “Hey, I got an ID on our vic, Isabella McGinty.”

“Well, I found our primary crime scene,” Kate said. 

“Where?” 

“Employee locker room,” she answered.

“All right, I’m on my way,” Novak said before hanging up. “Where is your employee locker room?”

“Through those double doors, man,” he said.

“Thanks,” he said before heading over to the doors. He stopped seeing Roger and held up a finger at him. “Can you wait like fifteen minutes?”

“I've waited three years. I can wait a little longer.” Before Novak could go through the double doors, they opened, nearly clipping his nose. 

“Hey, watch it! You almost took my nose off with those,” Novak said to his partner.

“Sorry,” Kate said. “I'm just checking to see if you're still awake. I know you're not really a morning person unless someone's cuddle against you, aside from your cat,” she said. She gestured for him to enter and he rolled his eyes before walking past her. “Is that..?” she started to asked seeing Roger.

“Shut up, Kate!” the tennis players heard Novak shout out before she smiled and followed him. She led him towards the primary crime scene in the employee shower room. “Yikes,” he said seeing the pool of blood. “Didn't Jenny say the victim died on the court?”

“Yeah,” Kate said.

“Surprised she made it that far,” he commented. 

“We also found the possible murder weapon,” Kate said. She held up the evidence bag that held a wine bottle corkscrew. “He stabbed her enough times it did it's damage. Hopefully we can get some prints off of it,” she added.

“Hopefully? You see how smudged that handle is?” he asked.

“We could try, Novak,” she said. “So, was that Roger Federer you were talking with?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said as CSU people were combing through the area. “Yes, it was.”

“Looking pretty good after three years, huh?” she asked.

“Do you have to pry into my personal life?”

“Uh, yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't have one. Besides, I’m your partner and you haven't had a personal life since three years ago.”

“I don't have a personal life?”

“No. You're either working a case or you're at your shop. The only other person in your life is your cat.” Novak sighed out as he looked around the crime scene.

“Looks like the killer was lying in wait for her over by the lockers, waiting for her to come into work.”

“If he knew when she worked, he probably stalked her a bit,” Kate said. “Does she have any family?”

“Haven't asked around yet. I'll talk with the guy behind the bar again.”

“You just want an excuse to see him again,” she said.

“Well, there is that,” Novak said before he headed back toward the bar cafe.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it's going! It's my first un-Rovak story. Comment, comment comment out your little heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak talk and an old face from Novak's past surfaces.

Chapter 4

Novak came flying out of the double doors, nearly startling Roger. He didn't want to interrupt as he flagged the bartender again. “Hey, did Isabella have any family?”

“Her mom lives in Manhattan I think. She has a book with all her family numbers in it in her purse.”

“Do you know of anyone who would want to kill Isabella?” 

“No. Everyone liked her.”

“What time was her shift supposed to start?”

“We usually start getting breakfast crowd around 7 or 8. She was supposed to start at 630, but when she didn't show to open up, I was called in.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said before getting on the phone. Roger took this moment to come up beside him. “Hey, Kate, the victim has a mother who lives in Manhattan. He says her number should be in a planner or book in her purse. She'll need to come in and ID the body when Jenn gets it in and cleaned up after she's done the autopsy.”

“Okay, I will do the honors,” Kate said.

“All right. I'll meet you at the station and we'll start going over her time line. See if we can't find the bastard who did this.”

“Roger that,” his partner said and he hung up with a sigh.

“Tough day?” Roger asked and Novak rubbed his eyes before turning toward him.

“Yeah and it started at 6 this morning,” he said. “Murderers don't work regular business hours.”

“Tough break,” Roger said. “So, how have you been?” he asked.

“I'm good. You? Heard you got married,” Novak said hoisting himself up onto a bar stool.

“Unavoidable,” Roger said. “She was pregnant.”

“And that's makes it so much better,” Novak quipped.

“Novak, I was going to keep seeing you, but I lost your number and everything else I had saved from you,” he said. “I tried to find you, but the girls had to be my first priority after Mirka had died.”

“You couldn't look like you were abandoning them,” Novak said.

“I love my girls and I want them to meet you,” Roger said. “I realize that we only had that month and a half, but I was going to come out at the end of that year.”

“What changed?” Novak asked. Roger seemed hesitant to say anything and Novak realized he didn't want to say anything in public. “Um, how about dinner at my place?”

“Tonight?”

“Uh, life as a homicide detective won't let it be tonight. Not with a fresh case. How about tomorrow night? I'll cook.”

“Hmm, I only had like two, maybe three dishes cooked by you and all were fantastic. Yes, you are definitely cooking,” he said. Novak chuckled as Roger lifted his hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “So, tomorrow night then?” 

“Sure,” Novak said as Roger wrote down his number. “I didn't lose your number, Roger.”

“Did you try to call me?”

“Let's not get into this now. We can talk tomorrow,” Novak said before heading out of the cafe.

Arriving at the station, only to get called down to the morgue, Novak and Kate waited as Mrs. McGinty positively id her daughter in tears. A younger girl, Sophie, was sitting with them, a spitting image of her big sister. “Mommy said Izzy is in heaven,” the little girl said.

“Yes, she is. A very bad man made her go,” Novak said. Sophie looked up at Novak with her big green eyes.

“Are you going to catch him?” she asked.

“Yes, we plan to.” Mrs. McGinty came out of the morgue with tears down her cheeks. “Mrs. McGinty, we're very sorry for your loss,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?” Kate asked.

“No, every one loved Isabelle. I couldn't think of anyone who would do this.”

“She have a boyfriend or an ex boyfriend?” Novak asked.

“Not that I know of. Ever since she went out on her own, I haven't talk much with her.”

“Mrs. McGinty, the tattoo on her wrist,” Kate started to ask.

“We're part of a coven, wiccans. We don't make enemies,” she said.

“Just hunters,” Novak said revealing his own tattoo. “Do you know if there are any in the city?”

“If there were, the other covens would have signaled if there was,” she said. “Can I ask which coven you are a part of?”

“Harvest Moon,” Novak said.

“Dijana Sucha was your mother.”

“You knew my mother?” Novak asked. Kate just sat back watching this new side of her partner.

“Every witch knows your mother,” Mrs. McGinty said. “She's a legend. Especially after she saved you from your father,” she added.

“You guys know about that?” Kate asked. “I don't even know about that.”

“My mum said I started doing magic before I was even one. I never did it in front of him, but she had a feeling that there was something off about my father from the start. She didn't act on it until she came home one day and found my father trying to drown me in the tub.”

“Your dad is a witch hunter,” Kate said. Novak nodded as he stood up.

“She used her powers to throw him across the room, knocking him out and took me. We fled into the woods in Serbia and stayed with the coven there until the war started. We got out of the country to England.”

“If there is a hunter in New York, how would the covens know?” Kate asked.

“They wouldn't,” Novak said. 

“Until a couple of witches end up dead,” Mrs. McGinty said. “This could only be the beginning,” she said. “The covens have to alerted,” she said. Before Novak and Kate could do anything, she picked up her younger daughter and left the morgue.

“Well, that was interesting,” Kate said. “I like this side of you.” Novak chuckled as he and Kate headed up to the homicide floor. “So, how do you find a witch hunter?” she asked.

“If we suspect someone is one, we can do a trace on him, but we would need something of the hunter's to do it.”

“Exactly how does the trace work?”

“Gives off a red glow when we do it.”

“Have you ever had to do it?”

“Nope and yes, I do know how to do it,” he said as they reached their desks.

“Like I was going to ask you that.”

“You were thinking it though,” Novak said as he sat down. “What I don't get is why my mother never suspected my father to be one. She dated him for a year before they got married and then had me. It wasn't until I started performing magic that his true colors were shown.”

“When he tried to drown you in the tub?” Kate asked.

“Yeah,” Novak said.

“Okay, enough of this, I want to hear more about Roger,” she said getting close.

“Hey, we have a murder to solve,” Novak said. Kate chuckled as she saw a bit of a red blush creep up Novak's neck.

“Oh, you're blushing,” she said. “So, what are you going to do?”

“We're having dinner tomorrow night,” Novak said.

“You guys going to have sex after, right?”

“Kate!” Novak scolded and she just sat back as she laughed. Just then an officer came up to them with the sketch Sloan put together. “Thanks, Ted,” he said.

“Sure thing.” When Novak opened the folder, he froze. Kate looked over to see her partner with a look she had never seen before.

“Novak?” she asked before getting up. “What is it?”

“The sketch from Sloane Stephens,” he said.

“Is it someone you know?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said letting out a deep sigh before showing it to her. Kate took it to look at their suspect. “It's my father.”

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of someone from Novak's past and a meeting at a grocery store.

Chapter 5

“Are you sure?” Kate asked putting the picture on their white board. 

“Yeah. Mum had given me a picture of him so I know who and what he was,” Novak said. “My father is the killer.”

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't really remember him,” Novak said. “I still have the picture of him. I think I'll go grab it and see what the techs can do about age enhancing it.”

“Okay, I'll go with you,” she said.

“You don't have to,” Novak said.

“Yes, I do. If your father is in the city, he's probably got eyes on you,” she said. “I'm going.” Novak sighed as he grabbed his coat and lead her out.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were climbing the stairs to Novak's apartment. “I keep forgetting how nice your apartment is,” she said. “Hey, Jinx,” she greeted the black cat as she came up to her. 

“Jealous?”

“Uh, yeah. You have seen my place, right?” she asked causing him to chuckle. “So where would you have this photo of him?”

“I keep it in box of old pictures from when we were a normal family,” he said before turning on his lights. He headed straight to his book case and found the box. He took it over to his dining room table and dumped it. “Most of them are just me and mum cause he was away a lot. I hardly have any of him.” Jinx jumped onto the table as if to help them. She pawed at the numerous pictures before just laying on them.

“Except for the one she gave you,” Kate said picking up a picture of one week old Novak. “Is this you?” she asked.

“Yeah, that's me,” he said with a chuckle as he picked up Jinx and put her down on the floor.

“You were so cute back then,” she said.

“Back then? What about now?”

“You graduated to adorable,” she said causing him to smile. She put the picture of him down and began to help him. She flipped one over to find someone she didn't recognize staring back at her. “Is this him?” she asked. Novak looked up and sighed out.

“Yeah, that's him,” he said taking the picture of his biological father from her. 

“You look like him,” she stated.

“Yeah, Mum always did say that about me. I got her eyes, smile and magic,” he said trying to break the ice.

“We'll get him, Novak,” she said. He nodded before heading into the kitchen. He gave Jinx some food to tie her over until he got home that night. 

After dropping the picture off at tech, Novak and Kate began to work from their desks until they could no longer keep their eyes open. “I think we should call it a night,” Novak said before putting his computer on sleep mode. “See you in the morning,” he said pulling on his coat.

“Okay,” Kate said before shutting down her computer. She watched Novak leave the station, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Novak drove to the Mom and Pop grocery store that was down the street from his apartment. He pulled a cart out of the lane and brought up his shopping list on his phone. He moved up and down the aisles, finding things on list. He was in the chip aisle when he heard a familiar voice. “Myla, don't run away from me.” Novak turned to see a little blonde girl come around the corner, giggling. He chuckled when she chose to hide behind his legs when her father, Roger Federer, came around the corner, with her twin sister in his arms. “Myla, you are...” he stopped when he saw his daughter hiding behind Novak's legs. “, in so less trouble than you were going to be.”

“This one yours?” Novak asked pointing to Myla behind him.

“Yes, she is,” Roger said. Novak noticed the basket in Roger's other hand.

“Shopping?” he asked.

“Yeah, I come to this store for some yogurt the girls like. What about you?”

“This is the grocery store I shop at,” Novak said. “I live down the street.”

“No, it can't be that easy.”

“The store called Harvest Moon?” Roger seemed to think before nodding his understanding. 

“I always knew this street was familiar for some reason.” Novak chuckled. “Myla, come here, please,” Roger said and Myla came out from behind Novak's legs.

“Daddy, who is this?” Charlene asked.

“This is my friend I was telling you guys about,” Roger said. “Novak.”

“Hi,” Myla said from behind her father.

“Hello.”

“Daddy, you said you would hold me later,” Myla said. Roger sighed out as Charlene whined and Novak got down to Myla's level.

“Hey, about a ride in my cart?” he asked. Myla looked up at her father and he nodded his encouragement. She nodded too and Novak cleared the seat of his cart, Myla bouncing up and down with anticipation. Once he had the seat cleared, she allowed him to pick her up and put her in the cart. “Your arm must be tired,” he said. “Put your basket in my cart and switch arms.” Roger did just that and sighed in relief as he switched Charlene to his other arm. 

“I need this arm for the tournament,” he said causing Novak to chuckle. They walked together as Novak continued with his shopping. “So, where are you off to after this? Home?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's been a long day.”

“The case?”

“Yep.” He pulled cans of soup off the shelf for a two for one deal, plus he had coupons. 

“Wow,” he said as Novak nearly cleared the shelf. “Eat enough soup?”

“It's a two for one deal. Plus I have coupons,” he said pointing to the pouch next to Myla. 

“Extreme couponer?” he asked.

“Not there yet, but getting close to it,” Novak said. “Well, I’m ready to check out.” Roger lifted his basket out of the cart and followed Novak to the check out. “Hey, Sophie,” Novak greeted the check out girl.

“Hey there, Novak,” she said with a smile. “Wow, you got a full house here,” she said.

“Yeah, my basket is separate,” Roger said as Novak began unloading his groceries onto the belt. Sophie began scanning the items and sending them down the second belt for another employee to bag them. Once she was done, Roger watched her look over at him in anticipation. 

“You got coupons for me, don't you?” she asked.

“You know me so well,” Novak said before handing her the coupons in his hand. Roger and Novak watched as Novak's total of nearly $150.00 went down to just under $50.00. 

“Wow,” Roger said as Novak swiped his card. Myla was still in his cart as Sophie rang up the yogurt. “Sorry, I have no coupons,” he said and the girl just giggled. Roger paid for the yogurt and he and Novak got Myla out of the cart before the detective got his groceries from the cart. “So, is this it?” he asked.

“How did you get here?” Novak asked.

“We took a cab. We were just going to walk back.”

“Seriously?” Novak asked. “As a Queens Borough Homicide Detective, I can't let you walk back to the hotel this late. I insist on taking you home,” he said as Roger put down Charlene. “Can't believe your team let you take the girls out on your own.”

“I kind of sneaked out of the hotel with them,” Roger said.

“Never knew you had a bad streak,” Novak said. Roger and the girls followed him to his car. 

“To tell you the truth, once a tournament starts, I never really see them that much. Try to soak in as much girl time as I can before it does.” Novak chuckled as he put his groceries into his trunk.

“I understand, but I seriously can't let you walk back. I should take you to the hotel.”

“You have perishables in there. My hotel is at least a few miles away and with traffic.” Novak sighed as he opened the back door on the passenger side.

“Well, then it looks like we're going to be making a stop at my place before I take you guys back,” he said. “Girls, get in and buckle up.” Myla and Charlene looked over at their father who nodded his consent. They clamored into the car and buckled up. “Sorry I don't have car seats.”

“It's okay,” Roger said. He made sure the girls belts were secure and then closed the door. Novak opened the front passenger side door for him and before he could react, Roger had him against the frame.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Something I've been waiting to do since I saw you this morning,” Roger said before closing the distance between them and kissing Novak. Myla and Charlene were busy playing with their dolls to see their daddy kissing another man. When Roger pulled away, Novak let out a sigh. “Can I get in?” he asked.

“Yeah, yes you can,” Novak said before getting out of the way. Roger climbed in and closed the door as he walked around the car to get into the driver's side. “Everyone ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” the girls chorused.

“All right, let's get out of here,” he said before turning his car on and headed towards his building.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak catch up.

They arrived at Novak's building in five minutes. Novak parked in his usual spot and they all got out of the car. Roger helped Novak with his groceries, even the girls helped out. Novak unlocked the door leading up to his apartment and led them in. “Ringing any bells?” he asked Roger.

“Yeah, it's all coming back to me now,” he said staring at Novak's ass as he walked up the stairs. As soon as they got to the top, Jinx was there, meowing. 

“Oh, I know, baby. I’m so sorry,” he said. Novak put the groceries that he had onto the counter of his kitchen. Roger put what he had on the counter and the girls were put up onto the bar stools.

“Daddy, a kitty,” Charlene said.

“Yeah, I see.”

“Her name is Jinx. She loves kids,” Novak said. Jinx proved that when she jumped onto the counter and began sniffing the girls. She didn't even fuss when Myla pulled her tail. 

“Myla, be gentle,” Roger said. 

“So, is anyone hungry?” Novak asked causing Jinx to meow. “Besides you,” he said. 

“I am,” Myla said.

“It's almost seven, Novak. You always eat this late?” Roger asked as Novak reached into the fridge. He produced a small dish with what looked like shrimp.

“When I am on a case I do,” he said putting his cold groceries away. “I don't normally have guests this late either, so how about I make something simple. Pancakes?” he asked as he put the shrimp in front of Jinx. She happily began to eat it.

“For supper?” Charlene asked.

“Who says pancakes are just for breakfast?” Novak asked.

“Nobody,” Roger said. “Pancakes it is,” he said.

“Great,” Novak said. Roger stood next to his girls as Novak got the fixings to make pancakes. “I hope they're not picky,” he said. “I have my own mixture.”

“Is it safe?” Roger asked.

“Oh, yes. I wouldn't feed it to them if it wasn't,” Novak said. “Put their yogurt in the fridge.” Roger put the yogurt for the girls into the fridge before taking a seat next to them on his own stool. The three of them watched Novak mix together his pancake mix before starting to cook them. 

“From scratch?” he asked.

“Yep,” Novak said as he flipped pancakes. 

“I need the pancake mix to make pancakes.” 

“Of course you do,” Novak said. The girls seemed to be entertained as he made a show of it. The first batch was done and he put one pancake on each plate before putting them in front of the girls. He had butter and he put a pitcher of his maple syrup in front of them. “My own syrup as well,” he said.

“Wow, you are a kitchen whiz.”

“What about you?” Novak asked.

“I can cook. You? You are making it from scratch. I’m good, but I’m not that good.” Novak chuckled as Myla and Charlene dug into their pancakes. He poured them some milk and they happily drank that as well. “Well, since I’m here, I might as well talk,” he said. By then, Jinx finished her shrimp and Novak poured her some milk to drink, but he put it on the floor.

“Eat first,” Novak said. “I've got the Despicable Me movie. Have you seen that?” he asked.

“Seen it?” Roger asked. “They have Minion slippers back at the hotel,” he said and Novak chuckled.

Once the girls were done eating, Roger and Novak placed them on the sofa and Novak started the movie. “If there's a spot you don't like, let me know and I'll come and skip it for you,” he said.

“Okay,” the girls said as the movie started. He headed back over to the kitchen and began to clean up. Roger just sat there watching him. Jinx seemed to take a liking to the girls and was currently in between them watching the moving with them.

“What?” he asked.

“I always prayed that my girls would love you,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. “God, I've missed you,” he said. 

“I did try calling you,” Novak said putting dishes in his dishwasher. “She would answer and tell me to leave you alone. That you were all going to be a family.”

“She drugged me,” Roger said.

“What?” he asked.

“The night the girls were conceived. She had to have drugged me because I can't remember a damn thing.”

“What do you remember?” he asked getting up onto the stool next to Roger.

“I remember waking up alone, naked and bits of memory coming back to me. I lost my stomach contents when I realized I had sex with Mirka.” 

“She used you. Sounds like she put Rohipnol in your drink,” Novak said putting his feet on Roger's lap.

“What's that?”

“A drug. It's commonly know as the date rape drug. The victim loses consciousness and suffers from memory loss,” Novak explained.

“Sounds like it.”

“Sounds like you tossed whatever trace of it down the toilet too. It doesn't stay in the system long,” Novak said. “It's why it's popular with rapists. What about her parents?”

“It happened at their house,” Roger said. “I woke up in their guest room. I only know they were a part of it because they were arguing at the hospital when the girls were born. My mother over heard them.”

“Bet she was pissed.” Roger chuckled and nodded. “Wine?” he asked.

“Please,” Roger said and Novak got up to get two glasses out before browsing his wine collection. He picked some red wine and poured it. 

“So, how is it Mirka is not around?” he asked handing Roger his wine.

“She's dead.”

“Really?” Novak asked hoisting himself back up onto a stool. “How?”

“Complications from a car accident and the birth,” Roger said. “I was in Basel when I got the call from mom. By the time I got there, the doctors were already doing the c section. I was bonding with the girls when the doctors told me about Mirka,” he said. “I didn't know how to feel after they told me that.”

“Relieved and sad at the same time?” Novak asked.

“Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Mirka was a friend and she didn't deserve to die the way she did, but I felt like she and her parents ruined my life,” he said.

“Wow. When will the girls know?”

“I'm hoping they never know. They have no contact with Mirka's parents. In fact, I've taken them to court so they can't have visitation. They're mistakes were keeping the messages and written up plans of the plan to keep me from coming out.”

“I'm sorry that was the way you became a father,” Novak said as Roger took a sip of his wine.

“Me too, but I’m enjoying every minute of being a father.” Novak and Roger talked through the whole movie. By then, the girls were fast asleep, with Jinx still in between them. It was nearly eleven. “I don't want to move them. They'll just wake up in the car,” Roger said. 

“Then stay the night,” Novak said. Roger looked over to Novak before smiling. “Not quite how I pictured our reunion to go, but if we can, we can move the girls to my bed,” he said. 

“Where would we sleep?”

“The couch is a pull out,” Novak answered as Roger's phone vibrated. Roger glanced at the screen. 

“It's my mom. She's probably wondering where we are.”

“Answer it,” he said. “Jinx, come on,” he said. She got up from between the girls and Novak led her to the back patio door. He always let her out for a little bit before going to bed. Roger answered the call and talked with his mother for five minutes. He was safe and so were the girls. He told her about running into Novak in the grocery store and he invited them to his place. The girls were asleep and Roger didn't want to wake them up to bring them back. They were going to spend the night. His mother seemed okay with it, telling him Paul was a bit pissed. Roger hung up his call with his mother and saw Novak coming back in with some shirts. “These should fit the girls. They're from when I was their age.”

The two of them got the girls dressed and moved to Novak's bed without waking them up. “Huge bed,” Roger commented. “Wish this was our bed for the night.”

“We'll be just fine on the pull out.” He put Myla on the bed and let the father tuck them in. He opened the door because Jinx was right there and she immediately jumped onto the bed and laid down. “Jinx loves the girls,” he said as he left the bedroom. Roger chuckled as he kissed both girls good night. He petted Jinx on the head and went into the living room where Novak had the news on. They were covering the Ashe murder.

“Is that the Ashe murder?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Novak said. The TV had the picture of his father's face up. “Sloane remembered his face well.” 

“She's a good kid. Got a great memory. She's good with the girls too. She always tells me that if I need a sitter to call her.”

“Sounds like you should.”

“I always have mom around, but she needs off too.” Novak chuckled as he finished his wine. “What time do you usually go to bed?” 

“I watch the news and then go. Why?”

“No reason,” Roger said putting his arm around Novak. 

“Oh, that was slick,” he said as Roger pulled them closer together. “Roger, we are not having sex with your twins no less then ten feet away from us,” he said.

“Who said anything about sex?” he asked. “We could just make out.”

“You are insatiable,” he said. Novak turned his head toward Roger and their lips met in a kiss. “Hmm, that part still works.” Roger chuckled before kissing him again. “Roger?”

“Yeah?” Roger asked before kissing him again.

“Finish your wine,” Novak said.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in the case.

Novak groaned when he heard his phone alarm going off. “Is that your phone?” a husky drowsy voice asked. He and Roger eventually stopped making out so they could pull out the bed from the sofa. Once on the bed, they proceeded to make out again before sleep stopped them.

“It's just my alarm. I set it before I went to sleep,” he said sitting up. He reached over Roger and shut it off. He noticed movement in his bed room and nudged his lover. “The girls are waking up,” Novak said. “We should get them up and ready so I can get you guys back to your hotel.” 

“Okay,” Roger said before rolling out of bed and headed over to Novak's bedroom to tend to his girls. “Hey, girls, are you up?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Myla said as she and Charlene yawned widely. Jinx meowed at him before leaping off the bed and headed into the kitchen. He heard Novak greet his cat and then a can opened.

“Breakfast?” Charlene asked.

“You can have some of your yogurt I bought,” Roger said. He got them out of bed and proceeded to redress them. Once he got them back into their clothes, he had them walk to the kitchen.

“I found some Lucky Charms. It's still good,” he said as he put a dish of food down for Jinx.

“Oh, thanks,” he said getting the girls up into seats. Novak poured milk and the girls began to eat breakfast. Novak was toasting a bagel for himself and Roger. “I'll drive you back to your hotel before I head back to the precinct.”

“So, do you have any leads?” Roger asked looking through Novak's coffee selection for his machine.

“I can't really discuss the case because it's an ongoing investigation,” Novak said. “Sorry,” he added.

“No, it's all right.” The bagels popped up and he spread some cream cheese on them as Roger made coffee. 

“So, are we still on for tonight?” Novak asked.

“Of course,” Roger said. “Last night was a date with me and the girls. Tonight, it's just you and me.”  
Novak chuckled as Roger ate his bagel. 

After breakfast, they all got into Novak's car and he drove them to their hotel. It only took Novak ten minutes to get to the hotel. He pulled up to the door and turned to Roger. “So, I'll see you tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah. See you tonight,” Roger said before leaning forward and kissed Novak. The girls giggled in the back seat as Roger got their yogurt and opened the door. “All right. Out of the car,” he said opening the door. The girls unbuckled themselves and got out of car. “Say bye to Novak.”

“Bye, Novak,” they said and he waved to the girls as they went into the hotel. Novak took a deep breath and headed into work.

 

Novak sat on his desk in front of the murder board with his morning coffee. That is how Kate found him when she came into the station. “Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” he said without looking up from the murder board.

“You went home last night, right?”

“After a stop at my grocery store,” Novak said as she sat next to him. 

“For your romantic date with your lost love Roger?” she asked.

“Funny you should mention that. Guess who I ran into in the grocery store last night?” he asked and she gasped.

“Roger,” she said and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and he had his girls with him.”

“Mood killer.”

“Hey, if I am going to be with him, I have to get the girls to like me.”

“And do they?” she asked.

“I made them pancakes and let them watch Despicable Me on my huge TV. Plus Jinx let them pull her tail,” Novak said. “What do you think?” he asked causing Kate to chuckle.

“Jinx hates having her tail pulled,” Kate said. “Wait, did they spend the night?” she asked.

“It was too late for them to walk back to the hotel after they were done with the movie,” Novak said.

“You just wanted an excuse to have sex,” she said and Novak quirked an eyebrow at her.

“With his four year old twins in the next room?” he asked. “Mind out of the gutter, Kate.” He let out a sigh as she chuckled. “Did we get a hit on the BOLO yet?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she said. “Security video came through though,” she said. “Care to view them with me?”

“Sure,” he said they sat down at her desk and she brought up the Flushing Meadows security feed on her computer. They sat there for two hours sifting through the footage. 

“Your dad's good at avoiding cameras,” Kate said.

“He couldn't have avoided all of them,” Novak said. No sooner than he said that, he saw something crossing the parking lot of the grounds. “Wait, who's that?” he asked. Kate rewound the video and used the zoom to punch in on the face. “Son of a bitch,” he said.

“It's him,” Kate said.

“Load up the specs for the car and put a BOLO out for it. Also let's check traffic cameras for any red lights run.”

“Got it,” she said. “Team work.” Kate went to work on the traffic cameras while Novak put out the BOLO for the car. “Do you think you're dad remarried?” Kate asked him a half hour later.

“Didn't think he would have time. Once a hunter gets fixated on someone he doesn't give up until he kills them.”

“Well, I got a hit on a traffic camera on the intersection of Graham and Centre about two miles from Flushing Meadows.” She presented the photo to Novak. “Car running a red light matches our car. Not only is our person of interest driving, but he has passengers.”

“Passengers?” Novak asked taking the photo to look at it. “Oh, two passengers.”

“Two boys. They look like they could be just out of their teens or in their teens.”

“They look like him,” he said. “Guess he found another wife.”

“Probably another witch hunter.”

“Witch hunters are men. There are no female witch hunters.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“All right, I was able to track the vehicle to a rental company. Want to head over there and ask questions?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said. 

Novak and Kate headed to a mom and pop rental place. “Excuse me, Detectives Sucha and Brooks. We need information about a car you rented.”

“Sure thing, hon. What kind of car?”

“A silver Chrysler. License plate RTY 897,” Novak said. The woman checked her records and she found it.

“Here we are. Some guy named Marko rented it. Paid cash.”

“Did you get a license?” Kate asked. The woman brought it up on her computer screen and showed it to him. “Wow, Novak. He's a spitting image of you.”

“Yeah,” Novak said. “Was there anyone else with him?”

“An older gentleman was with him. I think it was his father.” Novak got out the paper with Sloane's sketch of their suspect. 

“Is this him?” he asked her showing it to her.

“Yeah, that's him.”

“Have they returned the vehicle yet?” Kate asked.

“They have,” she said and they sighed in despair. “But we haven't cleaned it yet. Want to poke around in it before we do?”

“Would we ever,” Novak said with a smile and the lady chuckle.

“Follow me. I'll take you to it,” she said.

Novak and Kate spent a good half hour going through the car. They found food wrappers, candy wrappers, receipts and butts from what looked like cigarettes. Everything they found, they bagged it all up and headed back to the precinct. The rest of the day was spent pretty much at their desks waiting for the crime lab to sort through all the junk from the car. “You have to go,” Kate said.

“Why?” Novak asked typing at his computer.

“Because you have a date tonight,” Kate said.

“Shit,” Novak muttered. He saved his work before pulling on his coat and headed out the door. 

“Have fun!” Kate shouted after him.

Novak came out of the precinct getting on his phone. As he talked with Roger on the other end, he didn't notice that he was being watched. His watcher lifted up his camera and began to take pictures. Novak got into his car and headed home. A brown station wagon followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Roger have their date and make up for lost time.

Novak hummed as he got dinner ready for him and Roger. He checked it every few minutes to make sure he wasn't burning it. He had five minutes before Roger arrived. He had text him that he was leaving the hotel and would arrive at his apartment soon. He got some wine out and finished the side dishes. All he needed now was his date. One last thing as well. Novak got some of the special salt he used the last time Roger and he ate together at his place and sprinkled some on both fish filets. Jinx sniffed the air around her and tried twice to leap onto the stove. Novak ended up putting her outside. The buzzer buzzed and Novak cursed Roger's impeccable timing. He hurried over to his intercom and pressed the respond button. “Hello?”

“It's me, lover. Let me in,” Roger said and Novak pressed the button to open the door for Roger. He went back into the kitchen as Roger came up the stairs. “Hi,” he said. 

“I say hi back, but I’m a bit busy,” Novak said getting the food onto the table. “Pour yourself a glass of wine. Dinner is almost ready.”

“That's a shame. I was hoping we'd go straight to dessert.”

“As much as that sounds appealing, I've had a long day. I need to eat. Plus, I had a cat trying to leap onto my stove while I was cooking.”

“Fine,” Roger consented and poured the wine. “Where is Jinx?”

“I put her outside until we're done eating at least.”

“Good, cause as soon as we're done eating,” he said before grabbing Novak after he had put the last of the food on the table, “I am taking you to that bed and ravaging you.” Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him. “I haven't had you in three years.”

“You can wait another hour,” Novak said before gesturing to the table. “Sit.” Roger sighed as he sat down at the table. “So, have the people at Flushing Meadows given the go ahead to start playing yet?”

“Yeah, I have my first round match the day after tomorrow.”

“I wish you luck,” Novak said. He gave Roger his plate full of food.

“Thank you. This looks incredible.”

“I hope it is. It's the same thing I made when you first came here,” Novak said. Roger took one bite and moaned in delight. “I take it it's good.”

“Fantastic,” Roger said. “Dare I say, better than my mother's.”

“Really? Wow.” They ate their food while they had conversation.

“So, how are you with the case?” Roger asked.

“It's going good. We have a suspect,” Novak said.

“You have?”

“We have, but it's complicated.”

“How is it complicated?” Roger asked. “I mean, you can't tell me because it's an on going investigation?”

“I can, because now we need people to be on the look out for him. The suspect is my biological father.”

“Are you serious?” Roger asked.

“Yeah. When I saw the sketch it was like I saw a ghost. You remember that I told you about what he did?”

“Yeah, he tried to kill you when you were one,” Roger said. “Why would he do that? Was he bipolar or something?”

“I'm going to tell you something about my life that I've never told you before,” Novak said. “Do you believe in magic? Like witches, wizards, wiccans?”

“Uh, not really.”

“Well, they're one in the same. There are witches or some who prefer wiccans out there. My mother was one and her powers passed to me.”

“You can do magic?” Novak nodded. “Prove it. Make the fire grow on the candles.”

“Sorry, that is not my power. Each witch has a talent that revolves around one of the four elements of the world; Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. I can move things by manipulating the air around them or using wind. My mother used that to throw my father across the room when she found him trying to drown me.”

“Prove it. Move something. I want to see it with my own eyes.” Novak sighed out before moving his hand and the salt shaker moved across the length of the table. Roger nearly jumped out of his seat. “Okay, uh ,is that all you can do?”

“Well every witch, wiccan has the ability to mix potions and other things. That's what my business is downstairs. Special spices, herbs, lotions, soaps and other products made by scratch.”

“Wow, so is that why your father was trying to kill you?” he asked sitting down.

“My father and other men in this world call themselves Witch Hunters. They kill every single one us, if they can get close to us anyway,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. “They don't have a way of determining which element a witch can manipulate until we use it on them.”

“So, your father knows you're a wind witch, wiccan?” Roger asked. Novak nodded as he took a bite of the fish. The salt he used on the fish was starting to effect him and he glanced over to see Roger was watching him with lust. Yeah, it was working on him, too. “So, what happens if you find your father? He doesn't have special powers?”

“No, they don't. Just knowledge on how to kill a witch.” Roger and Novak finished eating before deciding to clean up. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Novak put the ones that couldn't go into the dishwasher into the sink. “I can wash these later,” he said. He put cleaner into the dishwasher, closed it up and hit light wash. “If I didn't have this thing, I wouldn't cook as much as I do,” he said and Roger chuckled. “I hosted a Thanksgiving dinner here once. I had twice as many dishes. I had to run it twice. I’m going to let Jinx back in. I don't want her out all night.”

“Sure,” Roger said following Novak. Novak opened the terrace door and found Jinx in her cat patio. “Oh, that thing looks cool,” Roger said.

“Yeah. She had been on the street her whole life. She had a bit of trouble adjusting to inside life, so, I created a catio for her.”

“Catio?”

“Cat patio,” Novak said as Jinx came out of her catio and headed inside. 

“Hey, she isn't going to interrupt us, is she?” Roger asked as they walked back into the apartment.

“No, she'll settle in her bed by the fake fire place over there,” Novak said pointing over his shoulder. He closed the door, locking and turned around only to be pushed against it. He moaned when Roger gave him no time to protest by kissing him hard and fast. His shirt did not last as Roger practically ripped it off him. Guess the salt was working. Novak flung what was left of his shirt before Roger lifted him up and he wound his legs around his tennis player's waist.

“God, I've missed you,” he said before he made the short trek over to the bedroom. Once there, Roger got on the bed with Novak still attached to him. “Let's see if we can go the distance like last time.”

“I'm up for it if you are,” Novak said and they began to undress each other. Knowing where Novak kept his goodie drawer, Roger reached over and found the same oil they used when they first had sex. He also found a condom and practically tore off the last of Novak's clothing so he could use it. 

“I haven't had you in three years,” Roger said before opening the condom and putting it on. He opened the oil and dipped two fingers in before inserting them into his boyfriend. Even with the oil, they seem to slide into him easily. “You seemed to have prepared yourself for this,” he said.

“Knowing you, you'd probably want to do it rough,” Novak said. Roger groaned before hitching up Novak's hips and he found his entrance. He pushed into Novak who gasped out and reached up for the head board of his bed. “Oh, God, yes!” he shouted getting a smirk from Roger. He didn't wait for Novak to get adjusted. He began to thrust hard and deep into his lover. Groans and moans echoed through the room as Roger thrust into Novak. He got Novak to wrap his legs around his waist and he got on top of him, sandwiching his cock between their bodies.

“You're so perfect,” Roger said into his ear before groaning. They began to move in tandem, finding the rhythm they moved in three years ago. Roger wasn't sure how good his stamina was going to last. From the way things were going, it seemed like it was going to be the same way those three years ago. 

“Roger, please touch me,” Novak began as his cock just found the bundle of nerves to make him pant and moan. Roger took hold of his cock and began to pull it to their thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes,” Novak chanted. 

“Undo your legs,” Roger groaned.

“What? Why?” he asked. He gasped in surprise when Roger stopped thrusting and his hand went still on his cock.

“Unwrap your legs from my waist,” Roger demanded again and Novak swallowed nervously before unwrapping his legs. He whined when Roger pulled out, but then yelped when Roger flipped him over onto his stomach. He buried his face into his pillow when Roger thrust back into him. Next thing he knew he was being brought up to his knees. “Hands on the headboard,” Roger said and he put his hands on the headboard. Yet, he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

“I can have you arrested.”

“For what?” Roger asked before kissing Novak's neck. It made him lost focus before coming back to reality. 

“Sexual assault on a police officer,” he said.

“It's not assault if you're enjoying it,” Roger said.

“Then make me enjoy it,” Novak challenged. He gasped when Roger grabbed his cock and began to thrust hard and fast into him while stroking his cock. Roger changed angles and Novak's body jolted when his sweet spot was hit by the cock. He groaned and moaned as Roger pummeled into him.

“Oh, did I miss you,” Roger said. Novak moaned out when Roger squeezed him. 

“God, I missed you, too,” he moaned. Roger pressed forward and kissed his neck. The special ingredient he had added to the food was working it's way through his system and from the way Roger was fucking him, it was working through his as well. He brought his head up and turned it to the side to capture Roger's lips in a kiss. Roger wasn't complaining.

“Are you close?” the tennis player asked.

“Yes, so close,” he moaned. 

“Come for me, baby,” Roger said. A stroke of his cock and a thrust into him was all it took and Novak came in a sharp cry. Roger's hand caught most of it, but Novak knew he would have to change the sheets before they went to sleep. It didn't take long for Roger. A few more thrusts and Novak felt and heard Roger come. A deep low moan vibrated through him and Roger rested on top of him. “Wow,” he exclaimed and Novak chuckled. “We should go again.”

“You're a mess,” Novak said.

“I'll be right back,” Roger said before giving him a kiss and pulled out. Novak laid down on his bed with a sigh. He pulled the sheets down, trying to even out his breathing. He heard Roger washing his hands before coming back into the room. “Wow, that is a view I can get used to seeing,” he said of Novak lounging back on his bed with his legs spread open.

“Get back into bed,” Novak said and Roger was more than willing to join him.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak gets a break in the case.

Roger sighed in delight as he and Novak laid in bed together. “Happy now?” Novak asked. 

“Immensely,” he said and Novak chuckled. The detective rolled over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was just after midnight. 

“We've been having sex for three hours,” he stated. 

“It's going to go on four from the way I’m feeling.” Novak put his phone down and looked back at Roger.

“You're insatiable,” he said as Roger sat up.

“Tell me something I don't know,” he said before getting on top of Novak. Novak giggled as Roger began to kiss his neck. “You are like a drug and I’m addicted to it,” Roger said.

“You have some way with words,” he said. He pulled Roger up from his neck and kissed him that got the Swiss going again. “Again?” he asked as Roger reached for the condoms.

“Again,” he said. “You can't tell me you don't feel the same way.” In truth, he couldn't. He was just as fired up as Roger was and he wanted to go again.

“Let's slow it down then,” Novak said.

“Okay,” Roger said before slipping the condom onto his cock. They both groaned as Roger slid into him again. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and the tennis star began to move his hips in a slow rhythm. Novak moaned as Roger made love to him. His hands were occupied with grabbing Roger's ass, getting a moan out of his lover. “Oh, Novak, you are so sexy,” he said into his ear. He swirled his hips and Novak's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he let out a breathy moan. He squeezed his legs tight around Roger's waist and the Swiss groaned into his neck. Roger kissed and nipped the skin beneath his lips and was rewarded with a moan.

“Roger.” Roger kissed up to his mouth and they kissed out their moans when Roger changed the angle of his thrusts. Novak grabbed one of Roger's hands and guided it down to his cock. “Touch me,” he begged. Roger took hold of his cock again and stroked it to his thrusts. Novak's fingers dug into his skin and he knew there would be red marks on his back. 

“Oh, baby, you're always so tight,” Roger said into his ear. Novak moaned out when Roger found all of his weak spots and all together, he got a wave of pleasure all at once. His high pitched moans became more frequent as Roger thrust faster. “Oh, come for me, baby,” Roger said. Novak shouted out a loud moan, his whole body arching into Roger's. His legs tightened around Roger's waist and Roger groaned before he came in a low moan. Novak let out a satisfied sigh as Roger pulled out of him and laid down on the bed. “Okay, I think we went just about as long as we did three years ago.”

“Just about,” Novak chuckled. He looked over to watch Roger pull off the condom and throw it in the trash. “You think we can go to bed now?”

“Sure,” Roger said before pulling the comforter back onto the bed. “I love you,” he said.

“I thought as much,” Novak said. He chuckled when Roger kissed him on the nose. “We really should get to sleep.”

“You're right,” he said. Novak turned over to set the alarm on his phone before Roger curled up behind him and gave him a kiss on the neck. “I'm so glad we found each other again,” he said.

“Me too,” Novak said. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

 

It wasn't Novak's phone alarm that woke them up. It was Jinx. She jumped on the bed at six am and began to meow for her breakfast. “Jinx, go away,” Novak groaned. “The alarm hasn't gone off yet,” he complained.

“What time did you set it for?” Roger asked, pulling Novak closer to him.

“630,” he said. “It's only six.”

“It's only a half hour. I need to get back to the hotel yet anyway.” Novak groaned as they got up from the bed. Novak pulled on some underwear so he could go feed Jinx her breakfast. When he came back to the bedroom, Roger wasn't there, but he heard the shower running. Novak took off the underwear before heading into the bathroom. Roger was more than happy to share the shower before getting dressed. Novak made him some breakfast; eggs and English muffins. While Roger ate, he watched Novak get ready for work. He got his gun from a safe and put it into his holster before hooking that onto his belt. His badge was next, went next to his gun. “Wow,” Roger said.

“What?” Novak asked getting his coffee. 

“There is just something about you with your gun on your hip,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. “I mean it. It makes you look sexy.”

“Is that what you thought when you first saw me again?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was,” Roger said. “Have you shot anyone?” 

“First time I fired my gun at some one, my hands shook so bad. My training partner had to calm me down after she cuffed the guy.”

“How did you get over it?”

“The counselor the precinct had on staff and I went out, got drunk and had hot, dirty sex with a stranger.” Roger nearly choked on his food when Novak said that. 

“Really?”

“It wasn't dirty, just a hot one night stand. I left before the guy even woke up,” he said and Roger laughed. 

After breakfast, Novak and Roger left his apartment and they got into his car. Novak took him back to the hotel. Roger spotted a few photographers outside of the hotel, so he had Novak go around to the other entrance. There wasn't a photographer in sight and he quickly grabbed his bag. He faced Novak and gave him a soft kiss. “Be safe.”

“Always,” Novak said before Roger left the car. Novak made sure he made it into the hotel before pulling away.

 

“Good morning, Kate,” Novak said joyfully as he put a cup of coffee onto her desk.

“Wow, you are in a good mood this morning Mr. I-am-not-a-morning-person,” she said. “I take it the date went really well last night.”

“It was a fantastic night,” Novak said as he sat down. “Anything come back on the BOLO?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she said and he sighed out. “We're going to have to release the picture to the press at some point.”

“Yeah, I know. Let's give the BOLO another few days before we do. While we do that, let's go through Izzy's routine the last few days before her death and see if we can't find this guy that way. It's possible my father may have stalked her before killing her.”

“Do they do that?”

“If they want to figure out what kind of witch we are,” Novak said. “Some even go as far as marrying one and having kids with them.”

“Sounds like that was some thing that your dad did with your mom,” Kate said. Novak sighed out as he and Kate headed out to go through Izzy's routine. They tracked her movements through the days leading up to her murder. They ended up going back to Flushing Meadows because she worked the day before. “You didn't notice him around the day before or the day before that?” Kate asked her boss.

“No, he probably blended through the crowd like everybody else,” he said. They both sighed in disappointment. “I wish I can be more help.”

“It's okay,” Novak said as Kate folded up the sketch.

“Her mom called the other day to let us know about funeral arrangements. I was planning on closing the lounge that day so everyone can attend,” he said.

“That sounds nice,” Novak said.

“She was a lovely girl. Always on time, did her work above and beyond.” Kate and Novak sat down at a table with a complimentary coffee in their hands from Izzy's boss.

“It doesn't make sense,” Novak said. “How the hell would he get through here without someone recognizing him? We've asked practically every single worker in this place.”

“Maybe he isn't a fan of tennis, but someone in the tennis world. The only way we would find out about that was to interview every single tennis player,” Kate said.

“The tournament just started, most are still here,” Novak said. He noticed her looking at the double doors to the employee locker room. “What?”

“Something else was bugging me. Those double doors are labeled employees only, yet our suspect laid in wait for our victim in the locker room.”

“So?”

“So, how did he get in there without being seen by all the people in this lounge?” she asked and Novak stood and flagged the boss down.

“Yes, detective?” he asked.

“Is there anyway to get through those doors if you are not an employee?” he asked.

“Well, the double doors someone could, but the cafe doors are locked at night. Kate was the opening worker that day.”

“Is there another entrance?”

“Yeah, the employee entrance around the side,” he said. Novak and Kate looked at each other before heading out of the restaurant and headed to the side entrance. 

“Entrance around the side?” Novak asked. 

“There,” Kate pointed to the door that said 'Lounge Employees' only. The only problem with their plan was that there was an electronic lock. 

“This is a problem for our suspect,” Novak said. “Unless...”

“Unless he jumped her out here,” Kate said. “I missed the electronic lock because the door was already open.”

“So, he waited for her somewhere in the hall way here,” he said. He looked around for cameras as people milled around. “He would have had to have been someone who nobody would have thought twice about.”

“Well, who doesn't stick out?” she asked. As they stood there against the wall, they watched as tennis players, coaches, trainers and ATP, WTA people walked around. They looked at each other before it finally hit them.

“He's with the tour,” they said together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Novak and Kate continue their investigation, their suspect makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.

“I can't believe I didn't think about it before,” Novak said as they went through pictures on a computer back at the precinct. 

“But still, he could be anybody,” Kate said. “And why would he wait now? If he's on the tour...”

“It could be that one of the two boys in the car with him is a tennis player. It could be his first time here on the big tour,” Novak said.

“He's a parent then,” Kate said.

“Maybe,” he said. “They wouldn't have parents on photo file though,” he said as she skimmed through the photos on the computer. It was then he recognize a name to a photo. “Wait, stop. Go back a few photos.” Kate did as he asked and they both nearly gasped. 

“Wow, Novak, he is a spitting image of you,” she said. “Djorde Djokovic.”

“That was my father's last name. He's on the Junior Circuit,” he said.

“Want me to run a background check?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Just then Novak's phone went off and he checked caller ID to see it was Heidi, the girl that worked his store for him when he wasn't there. “Heidi, everything okay?”

“No, it's not Heidi,” a voice said.

“Who is this?” he asked getting Kate's attention. “What are you doing with her phone?”

“Why don't you come to your store and find out?” The line went dead and Novak swore in Serbian. 

“What's going on?” Kate asked.

“I have to get to my store. I think my clerk is in trouble,” he said. Kate was up out of her seat and followed him out of the door. “Call dispatch and have uniforms meet us there,” Novak said as he tried calling Heidi's phone. It went straight to voice mail. 

By the time Novak and Kate got to the store, uniforms were already on the scene. “We have a female down, but alive. We called for an ambulance,” he said as Novak headed in with Kate behind him.

“Heidi?” he called. The female uniform was by her side as she tried to calm her down. “Hey, Heidi.”

“Novak,” she said. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Kate had the female officer wait with her partner outside as Heidi seemed to want to sit up. “No, stay down.”

“It's just a bump on the head,” Heidi said.

“Sweetie, you're bleeding,” Novak said as he and Kate tried to keep her down, but she sat up. They rest her up against the wall as officers announced the paramedics arrived. 

After the paramedics had a look at her, they deduced she had a concussion. “He asked for you,” Heidi said.

“Who?” he asked.

“The man who came in here,” she said. “When I told him you weren't here, he told me that he wanted me to give him a message.”

“What?” Novak asked.

“He would talk with you soon,” Heidi said. Kate held up the picture of Novak's father to her and she nodded. “That's him. Who is he?” she asked.

“Our murder suspect,” Novak said. The paramedics urged that they had to take Heidi in for observation, so they let them take her. Novak turned around to look around his store.

“Guess he really hates witches.”

“All witch hunters do,” Novak quipped. “Guess I'll be cleaning up when I get home tonight.”

“Want some help?” she asked. He shook his head before they turned to leave, but a faint mewl caught Novak's attention. “What was that?”

“That sounded like Jinx,” Novak said. “Sometimes she comes down here through that cat door to keep Heidi company. Jinx?” he called and the mewl turned into a meow, but it was still soft. Another meow had Novak down on all fours looking underneath his tables. There laid Jinx on her side, her one leg not looking too good. “Jinx, oh, sweet heart,” he said. He felt her body to see if it was damaged and she had a gash on her side. Kate joined him in getting her from underneath the table before getting a towel to put her on. “I need to get her to the vet.”

“I'll drive,” Kate said. Novak left the uniforms in charge to guard the crime scene until the CSU got there before getting into his car, with Kate in the driver's side. 

“There's an emergency vet I take her to a few blocks down from here. Just keep driving until you see the vet sign.”

“Okay,” Kate said before starting up the car.

 

Roger sighed as he got Novak's voice mail again. “He's not answering,” Roger said.

“Honey, he's got an active case,” his mother said. “He's probably out in the field chasing down leads.” Roger sighed as he got Novak's voice mail again. “Roger, I know you just reconnected with him, but he's got a job. He can't spend every day with you,” she said.

“I know, Mom,” he said.

“Spend the night with your girls,” she said. “He'll call you if he needs you.”

“You're right.”

 

Novak sat on the floor in the waiting room of the ER vet he takes Jinx to. Kate sat next to him, letting him rest his head onto her shoulder for comfort. While Novak had rushed Jinx into the back with the vet, she called their captain to explain what was going on. Now they were just waiting on word from the vet. Jinx needed surgery to repair the damage done to her leg and side. Plus, the vet believed she may have internal bleeding. “I've only had her for two years,” he said.

“I know,” Kate said.

“Did I ever tell you how I found her?”

“No,” she said.

“I was coming back from work and there was a thunderstorm going on. It was lighting and thundering like crazy. The rain was pouring down so hard that the street was like a small creek. I parked my car in it's usually spot and when I came to the door, she was there on the stoop, trying to keep dry and warm,” he said. “She just looked up at me with these pitiful looking eyes and I found myself picking her up and taking her inside. I dried her off, gave her some milk and she decided to stay.”

“She wasn't an idiot,” she said and Novak chuckled.

“She became a best friend. The first few days were a bit tedious, but she warmed up to me. Now when I come home, she's at the top of the steps or on the banister to greet me.” Kate chuckled as Novak jerked. It was his phone. “Oh, it's Roger. He's been calling me all day,” he said.

“Take it. I'll wait here for word on Jinx,” she said. Novak nodded and went outside the vet building to take his phone call.

“Hey,” he said.

“You okay?”

“No, my father visited my store today. He beat up my clerk and nearly killed my cat,” he said.

“What?” Roger asked. “Is everybody okay?”

“Heidi has a concussion, but Jinx is in surgery. I’m not sure what is going on with her,” he said. “I'm a complete wreck.”

“Do you want me to come over?” he asked.

“No, please. Roger you have the Round of 16 match tomorrow. You need to get a good sleep.”

“Okay, but call me when you get home,” Roger said.

“I will,” he said.

“Okay.” Novak hung up as the vet came into the waiting room. Kate signaled to him and he headed into the building. “All right, how is my baby?” he asked.

“You're baby is just fine. There was very little internal damage and we were able to repair it and her cut with ease. Her leg took a while to fix. It was broken in two different places, but I was able repair it.” Novak let out a big sigh of relief as she took a breath. “Obviously we'll have to keep her a few days to insure an infection doesn't develop, but she should make a full recovery.”

“Oh, thank you so much, doctor,” he said.

“I always take care of your girl, Novak.”

“It seems odd, but am I able to see her before I take off?”

“She's in recovery and until she becomes alert I'd rather not have you back there. You don't want to see her like that, sweetie.”

“You're right. I'll come back tomorrow,” Novak said.

“Okay. Give me a heads up before you come so I can get her ready for you,” the vet said.

“Thank you, yes I will definitely call you when I come to visit tomorrow.”

“All right. See you tomorrow then,” the vet said before heading back to the back. Novak let out a huge sigh before sitting down onto one of the chairs.

“She's fine,” Kate said. “And you were worried,” she added sitting next to her partner. She patted him on the leg. “Come on. You need a drink,” she said.

“I think I need two after the day I had,” Novak said as they stood up together. They left the vet unaware that someone was watching them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak's father makes another big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any tennis players.

Chapter 11

After having drinks with Kate, Novak headed home and tried to make sense of the mess down in his store. He made a temporary sign that said he would be closed until repairs were made. He couldn't sleep, so he called Roger. “Hey,” Roger said. “How's Jinx?” he asked.

“She's going to pull through,” Novak said picking up books. “Wish I could say the same with my store.”

“Is it totaled?” Roger asked.

“No, but I'll probably be closed for several weeks and with Halloween coming up, it's usually my busy time,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. “What?”

“Don't tell me you go out riding on a broom on Halloween?”

“No,” Novak chuckled. “I dance.”

“Dance?” Roger asked. “Naked?” Novak chuckled as he sat down behind the desk. “I'm sorry. I had to ask.”

“I know. How are the girls?”

“They're good. They keep asking when can they go back to Novak's.” Novak chuckled before sighing out. “You all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wish I could find him before he hurts someone else,” Novak said.

“I've seen the picture on the news. He looks familiar to me.”

“Yeah? Where have you seen him before?”

“At Flushing Meadows. I think he may be a parent of a juniors player,” Roger said. “I don't know his name.”

“Djorde Djokovic.”

“It sounds familiar. I could poke around and ask others. I could ask his coach if he wanted me to hit with him.”

“No, that's too dangerous,” Novak said. “I can't ask you to do that.”

“I will tell others to keep an eye out though. If he's around, we'll spot him.”

“An observant boyfriend. I chose well with you,” Novak said causing Roger to laugh. “My mom would've liked you,” he said out of the blue.

“She would?”

“Yeah, free tickets to all the Grand Slam events,” he said and Roger really laughed out. He and Roger talked for another hour before Novak told him to go to bed. “Good luck tomorrow. I’m going to go to the vet to see Jinx,” he said. 

“Okay, I'll give the girls your love.”

“And kisses. I love you,” Novak said.

“I love you, too,” Roger said. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Novak said before hanging up his phone. He got up from his chair and headed up to his apartment. He let out a sigh as he put his bags down onto the floor. Too tired to do anything, Novak literally just walked over to his bed, took off his gun and laid down on his bed. He fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Novak woke up early and changed. He called the vet and told them he would be in when they opened. Hopefully someone would be there to open the door for him. Next he called work and took a personal day. His boss understood. She always did. He ate some breakfast before heading to the vet office. When he got there, they were still closed, so he just sat in his car and waited. He took out his phone and called Roger. After three rings, he answered. “Hey, good morning.”

“Morning. I am sitting in my car waiting for the vet office to open up so I can see my cat,” Novak said and Roger chuckled. 

“I am currently trying to get the girls up and dressed.”

“Oh, well, good luck with that,” Novak said. “Who do you have today?”

“Robredo,” Roger said. Novak heard Myla in the background as his boyfriend groaned. “Myla, put on what I put out for you. She does not want to wear a dress today.”

“Then don't make her, dad,” Novak said. 

“All right, Novak said you can wear pants today, Myla,” Roger said and he heard Myla shouting out with joy in the background.

“Guess that makes me the good parent, huh?” Novak asked.

“I guess it does,” Roger said. “I gotta go, but I’m glad you called.”

“Me too. I'll call with an update on Jinx, for the girls mainly.”

“Okay, I'll let them know you're seeing her today.”

“I know I said this last night, but I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Roger said. They hung up together and Novak leaned back on the back of his seat. He closed his eyes and remembered the time he found Jinx.

Flashback

Novak groaned as he sat in his car. The rain seemed to have gotten worse as he sat there. Time to just get out and get into the nice warm, dry apartment. He let out a breath before getting out of the car. His feet were greeted with a puddle on the street and he groaned out as he slammed the door and headed to his building. When he got to his stoop, he stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the little doorstep at his door was a little black cat. It looked barely a year old and it looked up at him and just made the most pitiful mew at him. By now, Novak was soaked to the bone. He didn't care. He couldn't leave this poor thing out in the cold rain. It didn't shrink away from him when he bent to down to pick it up. It let out a mew as he unlocked his door and entered the apartment. Novak placed the cat, which he checked out to be a girl, onto a fluffy towel on his bed. He changed out of his wet clothes before turning his attention onto his little guest. He dried her up, gave her some milk and decided she wouldn't be a guest. He was going to keep her. “So, what should I name you?” he asked. She meowed after her tummy was full and he took the dish away. “I'll figure it out later,” he said. That night, Novak fell asleep with his new best friend at his side, purring happily to be out of the rain.

End of Flashback

Novak jerked when his phone went off and he answered it. “Hello?”

“Mr. Sucha, you can come in now.” Novak looked to see that the vet was at the door. He got out of his car and walked over to the door.

“Sorry, I must have nodded off,” he said.

“It's okay.” She led him to the back of the room and took him straight to Jinx's cage. “Here she is,” she said opening the cage. Jinx perked up seeing Novak and let out a meow.

“Hey, there's my girl,” he said. Her broken leg was done up in a cast and her middle section was wrapped up with gauze. “She's really okay?” he asked.

“She's fine. She'll be here for a few days until she can go home. She'll have to wear a cone for a while, but she'll be good as new sooner than you think.”

“That's cause she's a fighter. Yes, she is.” Novak took off his jacket and put his phone down on a table before leaning into the cage and putting his arm around his cat. “You are so brave,” he said. “I'm so glad you're okay,” he said. She meowed her agreement to him and she began to purr as he pet her. “You scared daddy there for a minute. I think this is the biggest thing's that happen to us since I found you.”

“I got other patients to tend to, Novak, but you can stay as long as you like,” the vet said.

“Thanks, Doc,” he said. 

“Sure thing,” she said.

It seemed to be hours as Novak stood there petting his cat. He knew he should go back to the store and try to clean up some more. After some more kissing his cat, Novak finally pried himself away from her and headed back to the store. He sighed as he took in the mess again before going to work. He righted shelves and book cases and went about the menial task of putting them back into order by author name. Just then his phone rang with Kate's ring tone. He sighed as he got up from the floor and headed over to his phone. “Kate, is something wrong?” he asked.

“Yes, there's an emergency at Flushing Meadows.”

“What kind?”

“A man walked into the Player's Lounge Restaurant and took hostages,” she said.

“Hostage negotiations can handle it,” he said.

“He's asking for you. It's him, Novak,” she said. “Srdjan Djokovic. He just walked in there with his two sons and opened fire.”

“I'm on my way,” Novak said. He grabbed his coat before running upstairs to get his gun. “I'm such an idiot.”

“What?”

“I made a wish. I wished we could just find him before he killed anyone else,” he said grabbing his gun.

“Novak, there's something else you should know,” Kate said.

“What?” Novak asked.

“Roger and the girls are in the restaurant,” she said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak comes face to face with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the delay. Comments are appreciated.

Roger kept his arms around his girls as the three armed, well, more like two armed men walked around the room. “Can't believe you did this, dad,” Djorde said sitting at the bar. “And you dragged me into it,” he added.

“It's in your blood.”

“Witch hunting? I want to play tennis,” Djorde said.

“Shut it, Djorde,” Marko said. “Dad's been grooming us for this.”

“No, he's been grooming you. At least Mom saw the potential I had on the court. Now my career is over before it began,” he said sitting with his arms crossed. Srdjan could tell he was mad.

“It's not a total loss, Djorde,” he said to his youngest.

“What?”

“You said you always wanted to meet Roger Federer,” Srdjan said gesturing to the champion on the floor with his girls.

“Not like this, Dad,” Djorde said. “Not like this.”

“Soon as your brother calls us, it'll be over,” Srdjan said.

“He's not my brother,” Marko said. “No witch is a brother to me,” he said.

“Good boy,” their father said.

 

Outside of the park, Novak pulled up in his car and hopped out. Showing his badge, he ducked under the tape and made his way to Kate. “See, there he is.”

“This is Detective Sucha?” the hostage negotiator asked.

“That's me,” Novak said.

“This guy asked for you by name. Who the hell is he?”

“He's our murder suspect and my biological father,” Novak said. “We have issues.”

“I'll say. The guy walked in there with his two sons, one is a junior player and just shot up the ceiling. Some people got out, but he has at least a dozen hostages in there. Tennis players, coaches, families. He gave us fifteen minutes to find you. Call him at this number,” he said handing him a piece of paper with a number on it. “It the phone at the bar.” Novak nodded as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number, putting his phone on speaker after he dialed.

Srdjan looked over when the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up. “Hello?”

“You want to speak with me, Mr. Djokovic?” Novak asked.

“Novak, you came,” he said.

“When there are hostages' lives at stake, I’m pretty prompt,” Novak said. “So, what do you want?” he asked.

“I want you, Detective Sucha, just you. Unarmed, up here for a face to face chat with you're old man.” Novak sighed out as the hostage negotiator shook his head. “You have fifteen minutes and if you don't comply with my rules, your boyfriend's tennis career ends today with a bullet in his head,” Srdjan said. Everyone got quiet in the room as he eyed Roger. “You comply, I release hostages, is that clear?”

“Yeah, crystal clear,” Novak said and the line went dead. “Get me a vest, Kate,” he said putting his phone into his jacket and taking it off.

“Wait, you're really going in there?” the negotiator asked.

“You heard him,” Novak said as he took off his gun and Kate pulled a vest over him. “He wants me and if I go, you won't have a dead Roger Federer on your hands. Unless you want to tell the world why the greatest tennis player in the world is dead?” he asked. He made sure his vest was secured before walking toward Arthur Ashe Stadium. 

“He's not the greatest tennis player to you. You're going in there hot headed because a guy has a gun to your boyfriend's head.”

“I'm going in there so that this guy doesn't shoot a father in front of his daughters,” Novak said. “That is my main reason for going in.” Novak didn't wait for the negotiator to answer. He bent down and took off his back up from his leg holster and gave it to Kate.

“Don't get dead!” she shouted after him as he ran into the stadium. Novak was breathing heavy as he ran up the steps to the lounge restaurant. Reaching the floor, he stopped himself to catch his breath before heading to the double doors with the words 'Lounge Restaurant' over it. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall. He checked his time to see he had ten minutes to spare. He leaned his head closer to the door to see if he could hear anything before going in so he knew what he was dealing with.

“You and the wiccan man,” a man said.

“Marko,” another voice said. “Knock it off.” It was another young voice. Probably Djorde and from the sound of things, he didn't want to be there. 

“Djorde, you need to learn this is who we are,” a deeper voice said. That was his father. “Not a tennis player. That's for dreamers. You will always be a witch hunter whether you want to be one or not.” Novak heard Djorde scoff and he wondered if he could persuade Djorde to turn on his father and brother. He wondered where his mother was. He wished he had his phone on him to quickly send Kate a text to find her. 

“Dad, why did you have to give him fifteen minutes?” Marko asked.

“Why did I?” Srdjan asked to himself. Novak let out a breath before knocking on the door.

“Mr. Djokovic, I’m here and I’m unarmed.”

“Come in slowly with your hands up,” Srdjan said. Novak raised his arms before slowing going through the double doors. He looked around to see who was being held hostage. Aside from Roger and the girls; Andy, Rafa, Serena and their coaches were in the room, along with some of the wait staff who couldn't get out when the others did. He then looked over to come face to face with his biological father. “Well, hello there, son,” Srdjan said.

“I'm not your son,” Novak said. “I think you trying to drown me while giving me a bath disqualified you from being my father.”

“Right, that. I wasn't trying to drown you, I was trying to cleanse you.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Novak commented and Srdjan laughed out. 

“See? You are totally my son. That is my attitude right there,” he said. “Marko, search your brother,” he said. Marko scoffed before holstering his gun and walked over to Novak. “Take off that vest while you're at it, too,” he said. Marko undid the vest from Novak and tossed it to the floor before patting him down for weapons. Novak looked over to Roger who has his arms protectively over his girls.

“Everybody okay?” he asked.

“They're fine,” Srdjan said.

“I wasn't asking you,” Novak bit back and Marko sucker punched him in the stomach. Everybody jumped as Novak landed on the floor sucking in his breath. 

“Marko,” Srdjan said.

“He talked back to you,” the older son said. “Why do you keep expecting to cleanse him? He was raised by witches and he is one,” he said. “You should just kill him now.”

“Now, now, Marko.” Novak groaned as he stood back up and held his stomach. “How's your clerk?” he asked.

“She'll live,” Novak said.

“What about your cat?” Marko asked. 

“She'll live too,” Novak said.

“Shit. I hate cats.”

“I came here, Srdjan. You said you'd let hostages go.” 

“That's right, I did,” Srdjan said. “All right, time to go if you don't want to stay,” he announced. It prompted everyone to get up, including Roger. “No, no, not you, Mr. Federer. You and your girls stay.”

“That wasn't the agreement,” Novak said. “You said you'd release hostages.”

“You're right, but I didn't say which ones. He and his girls stay to keep you in line. Everybody else, get out before I change my mind.” Novak looked over to see Rafa and Andy were conflicted about leaving.

“It's okay. Go,” Novak said and Andy had to pull a protesting Rafa out of the restaurant. Novak was shoved into a chair by Srdjan who made Djorde tie his hands together behind him.

Kate watched as the hostages from the restaurant came running out of the stadium and to the police tape. Yet, she didn't see Roger with his girls. “Shit,” she muttered as Rafa and Andy came up to her.  
“Where's Roger?”

“He tried to leave, but the guy wouldn't let him,” Andy said.

“He said he didn't say he would let all hostages go,” Rafa said.

“Why did he keep Roger and the girls?” she asked.

“To keep Novak in line,” Andy said.

“I told you it was a bad idea for him to go in there,” the negotiator said.

“Shut up,” Kate snapped.

“Kate, if anything happens to those girls...” Andy said.

“I know Novak. He won't let that happen,” she said. “He'd die first.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak has his show down with his father.

“This all started when I met your mother, you know?” Srdjan asked. “I didn't know she was a witch at first, but it dawned on me sooner rather than later. She was already pregnant with you when I saw her perform magic to help her ease her morning sickness. Than she had you and I already developed a training regime in my head about how I was going to start training you to become a witch hunter.”

“Than everything hit the fan,” Novak said. “I performed magic before I was even one.”

“Yep. That's when I realized just how powerful your mother was,” Srdjan said. “It's very rare for a hunter to have the chance to kill an elemental witch.”

“Elemental?” Novak asked.

“She didn't tell you?” Srdjan asked. “A witch who can control all the elements of the world is very powerful and very rare. I’m assuming it's how her powers passed on to you because boys never get powers from their witch mothers. I would have killed her myself, but the car accident beat me to it.”

“Why do we have to go through with this, Dad?” Marko asked. “Just kill him.”

“A bullet to the head isn't the way to kill a witch,” Srdjan said. “You have to drown it or burn it.” 

“Wait, you're not seriously thinking of setting this place on fire,” Novak said. He needed to stall while he undid the ropes on his hands. “Plus, you have innocent bystanders here. You can't burn it down with Roger Federer and his girls in here. Let them go, you don't need them anymore,” he said as he felt the knot come undone around his wrists. 

“You're right, we don't,” Marko said before aiming his gun at Roger.

“No, don't!” Novak shouted before a shot rang out. The girls screamed as Marko went to the floor and Srdjan looked up to see his youngest pointing a gun. 

“Djorde,” he scolded.

“He was going to shoot Roger,” Djorde said. In the same time it took Srdjan to turn his gun on his youngest, Novak got his right hand free. He brought it up as Srdjan fired and used his magic to push his father into the wall. A shot rang out and he heard a body go to the floor. He got up from the chair to see Djorde down on the floor, a bullet wound in his right arm. “My dad shot me,” he said as Novak got a towel from the bar. Roger had the girls stay put in the corner as he went over to help Novak.

“Just keep pressure on it,” Novak said. “It looks like its through and through. Hopefully no tendon damage is done,” he said. Just then the phone rang at the bar. Novak got up and answered. “We're fine. A family feud between the three of them broke out. We need paramedics. No, no, I’m fine and so are Roger and the girls. It's the young son, the tennis player.”

Just then, a shout erupted and Marko attacked Novak. “Novak!” Roger shouted. Despite being wounded, Marko put up quite a fight. He kneed Novak in the stomach before bringing his arm around his neck. 

“I don't have a problem just choking you to death,” he said. Meanwhile, Srdjan came to and grabbed his gun. He couldn't get a clear shot of Novak so he decided to flee before the cops came, but he decided to grab some insurance, first. Roger looked over hearing his daughter's scream.

“Myla!” he shouted as he watched Srdjan take her through the double doors into the employee locker room. This gave Novak incentive to kick the knee joint of Marko. Marko let out a shout of pain, his arm loosening around Novak's neck. Novak twisted his arm before kicking his other knee and then bringing his knee up into his jaw. He landed on the floor out cold.

“That was for my cat,” he said before grabbing a gun that fell to the floor.

“Novak,” Roger said causing him to look at him.

“I'll get her back, I promise,” he said before heading in the direction that Srdjan went. The locker room was dark, but Myla let out a cry and he followed it out into the hall. “Myla!” he shouted.

“Novak!” she cried and his head turned to the direction of the player locker room sign. He hurried down the hall, down stairs, keeping his gun up as he followed the signs.

When he got into the locker room, it was quiet, but he heard the showers were running. He kept his guard up as he checked each aisle of lockers before going up to the shower room doors. He slowly opened the doors to be met with steam. His adrenaline pumping, he headed into the steam filled room and braced himself. Suddenly a shot rang out and he dove to the side. He got down low and took a shot. “Careful, Novak. You don't want to hit Roger's little girl,” he said. Novak breathing grew heavy and he closed his eyes before lifting his left hand. He quickly waved it, making the steam go down. “Clever, Novak,” he said as Novak stood up, gun at the ready, but Srdjan had Myla in his left arm and the gun pressed into her side. “Ah, ah. Put the gun down, Novak.”

“It's over, Srdjan. Put your gun down. This place is going to be swarming with cops soon.”

“I still have a hostage,” Srdjan said. “She's going to help me get out of here.”

“She's just a little girl, Srdjan.”

“Exactly. That means you're going to put your gun down and I’m going to walk out of here,” Srdjan said. Novak look at Myla who was crying.

“Novak,” she cried. Novak let out a sigh before putting his gun down. 

“Of course, I gotta kill you first,” Srdjan said pointing his gun at Novak.

“No!” Myla shouted. She bit Srdjan in the hand who groaned. He dropped her as he fired his gun. When he looked over, he saw that Novak was no longer standing. When Myla saw there was no Novak, she cried out as loud as she could. “No!!!!!!” Her screams made the plumping shake and the shower heads on each shower burst off, shattering the opaque doors on the stalls. Water poured out into the whole shower area and Srdjan looked over at the little four year old girl on the floor.

“A water witch?” he asked before pointing his gun at her. Before he could fire, he was tackled by Novak. Novak repeatedly slammed his wrist against the wall until he dropped the gun. Srdjan flipped them over to get on top of him and started hitting him over and over. Novak brought his arms up to protect himself and then rolled over, getting Srdjan off of him. He grabbed an arm to twist up, by Srdjan kicked him in the side. Novak let out a groan of pain before elbowing Srdjan in the face. Srdjan's nose broke under the elbow blow, but that didn't deter him from trying to kill Novak. He put his hand around his throat, trying to choke up, but Novak brought his arms down to get the hand off his throat. He kicked Srjdan in the stomach before grabbing his head and then brought his knee up. Srdjan blocked it and tossed Novak into the wall. 

While Novak was dazed, Srdjan went to look for his gun to end this once and for all. When he got to where he thought his gun was, it wasn't there. He looked up to see Myla had it and she was pointing it at him. “Are you going to shoot me, little girl?” he asked, mocking her. Myla shut her eyes before squeezing the trigger with her little finger. A shot rang out and he laughed. “You missed,” he laughed.

“She did, but I won't,” Novak said. Srdjan looked over to see Novak with his gun and before he could react, Novak fired. The bullet whizzed toward him and hit him square in the head. Srdjan was dead before he hit the floor. Novak sighed out in relief as Myla started to cry. “Hey, it's okay,” he said going over to her. He carefully took the gun from her hands and put it aside. She started to cry and he gathered her up in his arms. “It's okay. It's over now,” he said as she cried into his shoulder. 

“I got your shirt wet,” she cried.

“It was already wet, sweetie,” he said. 

“Did I do that too?” she asked about the shower heads.

“I think so,” he said.

“I'm sorry,” she said and he laughed.

“It's okay. You didn't mean to. You were just scared,” he said. He groaned as he stood up, lifting her up in his arms.

“I want Daddy,” she said.

“I know you do,” he said as he walked out of the showers. “We're going,” he said grabbing a towel on the way out. He wrapped her up in it before leaving the shower room. 

On his journey out of the stadium, Novak told SWAT where the body of Srdjan was before heading outside.

 

Roger was pacing back and forth. “Roger, he promised he'd get her back, right?” Kate asked.

“Right,” Roger said as paramedics checked on Charlene.

“Novak never breaks a promise. It's not in his nature,” she said.

“I know. His eyes said he would get her back,” Roger said leaning on the ambulance.

“Hey, is that Novak?” Rafa asked. Everybody looked up to see Novak carrying a tiny bundle in his arms wrapped in a towel.

“It is,” Andy said.

“Myla!” Roger shouted heading toward them. Myla's head shot up from Novak's shoulder and turned in his arms.

“DADDY!” she shouted. Novak winced when he put her down and watched her run toward him. Roger gathered his little girl up in his arms and squeezed her tight.

“Oh, thank God , you're safe,” he said. Novak seemed tired as he walked up to them. “Thank you,” he said.

“I said I would get her back to you.” Roger chuckled as they walked over to the ambulance to get her checked out. 

“Thank you,” Roger said before kissing Novak. Myla giggled as her father put her down. When he looked at her, her pristine white shirt had a blood stain on it. “Oh, my God,” he said as the paramedic tried to see if she was hurt.

“It's not her blood,” Novak assured them.

“Not hers?” Roger asked.

“No, it's not,” Novak said pulling the towel away from his right side. “It's mine,” he said before he collapsed to the ground. Paramedics were immediately by his side as Kate held Roger back.

“Novak!” he shouted. Novak's breathing grew thready as the adrenaline wore off.

“He's going into cardiac arrest!” the paramedic shouted as he lost consciousness.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak wakes up in a hospital room.

Novak breathed deeply as he came to and he looked around the room he was in. A hospital room. He groaned, causing Kate to look up from her book. “Hey, partner. Welcome back to the land of the living,” she said and he smiled. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“You realize how close that bullet came to hitting your heart?” Kate asked.

“Not until I collapsed onto the asphalt,” Novak said. “Where's Roger?” he asked. Kate pointed up to his TV she had on. Roger was playing and from the looks of things, he was going to be done soon. He was beating his opponent, Robredo two sets to love and was in the lead of the third set, 5-4. He was serving for the match. Kate turned up the volume so Novak could hear. 

“He's going to be pissed he wasn't here for you waking up.”

“Can't believe the officials didn't postpone play for a day,” Novak said. Kate shrugged as Roger aced Robredo to take the game, set and match. “He seems determined.”

“He's going to be back here as soon as he can,” she said. “You should probably fake sleep if you see him coming down the hall,” she said and he chuckled before groaning. “I'll get the nurse.”

“Thanks,” he said as he watched Roger's interview. He was outed as Roger's boyfriend and everyone seemed to know why Roger played so fast. He wanted to get back to his girls, hold them closer and be there for Novak when he woke up. Novak smiled at that as the nurse came into the room.

“How's your pain, honey?” she asked. “Scale of one to ten. Ten being high,”

“8,” he said and she nodded. “You can hold off on the pain meds until it's a ten.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It makes me sleepy.”

“Sleeping is good,” the nurse said.

“Not when I have my boyfriend on his way over after his match,” he said gesturing to the TV. The nurse smiled as she checked his tubes and vitals. 

“I guess we can wait until he gets here, but if it gets too painful, I’m giving you something.”

“Okay, deal.”

“If he comes in, tell him I’m still asleep. I think he was hoping to be here when I woke up,” he said and the nurse giggled. She patted him on the leg before going back to her station. A few hours later, Kate was keeping watch for Roger down the hall as Novak did breathing exercises to keep the pain at bay. 

“Novak, you are clearly in pain. Let me get the nurse to give you something,” she said.

“Not until Roger gets here,” he said. She scoffed before pressing the call button for the nurse. Novak groaned as the nurse came in.

“He needs a shot,” Kate said. “He's doing breathing exercises to keep the pain at bay.”

“Well, your honey is at the check in. Let me go get that shot and I'll bring him in with me,” she said. Novak smiled before closing his eyes and Kate just chuckled. She saw Roger coming to the nurse's station with the girls. 

“He brought the girls with him,” Kate said sitting down and opening her book. If Novak wanted to play, she can play her part. The nurse brought Roger into the room and she looked up from her book. “Hey, there. Great win, Mr. Federer,” she said.

“Thanks. Is he still out?”

“Yeah, but the doctor just checked on him and he could wake up soon,” she said getting up from her seat. “Why don't you guys sit down? Take the next shift. I’m going to head back to the station,” she said.

“Thanks,” Roger said sitting down. He sat the girls down on chairs and changed the channel on the TV to a cartoon. He sat himself down beside Novak's bed side and listened to his breathing. He took Novak's hand to hold it and let out a sigh. He turned to look at the TV to watch the girls' cartoon and laughed along with them. Novak was having a hard time faking sleep as the pain in his side was finally at a ten, maybe higher. He let out a sigh and Roger looked over at him. “Novak?” he asked. He let out a groan as his sigh gave him away and he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” he said before letting out a cough. Roger was up out of his seat and getting him water to drink. Novak took a sip of water before groaning in pain. “What do you need?”

“I need the nurse,” he said and Roger pushed the call button. The nurse came in with a smile and the syringe with his shot of morphine in it.

“What's you pain level, honey?” she asked. “One to ten.”

“Ten. It'd be higher if you have be higher numbers,” he said and she chuckled. Roger got out of her way to administer the shot into his IV. 

“It should take a few minutes to take an effect.”

“Okay,” he said as she put the time of the morphine shot on his chart and patted his leg. “Thank you,” he said as she left the room.

“Something tells me you woke up earlier,” Roger said.

“Yeah, sorry. I really suck at faking sleep when I have big pain in my side.” Roger chuckled and sat back down beside Novak's bed side. “God, I hate it when I get shot,” he said as he tried to get comfortable. 

“I know you've been shot before we met,” Roger said. “What about while we were apart?” he asked.

“No. The only other time I was shot was my rookie blue year,” Novak said. “Now, I've been shot at plenty of times, but this is the first time I've been shot since I made detective,” he said. 

“How long have you been up?” Roger asked.

“A couple of hours,” he said. “Sorry,” he said and Roger shrugged.

“I knew it was going to happen.”

“I did see you make it to the quarterfinals,” he said. “Maybe I can get out of here in time to come to the finals,” he said and Roger chuckled.

“How's Jinx?” he asked.

“She's great. They had to do some surgery on her to repair some internal injuries and fix a broken leg. Otherwise she's fine.”

“Novak!” Myla shouted.

“Myla, indoor voice please,” Roger said as he hoisted Myla up onto the bed. Novak groaned as the four year old hugged him.

“I happy you are okay,” she said.

“Me, too, Kiddo,” he said. Myla was taken off the bed and it was Charlene's turn to hug him. 

“Thank you for saving my sister,” she said.

“You're welcome,” he said as Roger took her off the bed. They went back to the cartoon on the TV. “Roger, do you know if your family or even Mirka's family had gifted members?”

“Like a witch or wizard?” Roger asked.

“Humor me,” Novak said.

“Not that I know of,” Roger said. “Why?”

“Myla displayed a quantity of magic during my confrontation with Srdjan. She panicked when he fired off a shot and saw me go down. She cried out and next thing I knew, the shower heads burst off, destroying the glass doors.”

“I wondered about the showers in the locker rooms. I had to shower at the hotel when I was done with my match. They think that he had rigged them somehow to do that,” Roger said.

“Myla did. She has the gift of a water witch,” Novak said. 

“Wow. What about Charlene?”

“She could have a gift too. They are twins,” he said. “Charlene could be a water witch too, or maybe even a fire witch.”

“Oh, the last thing I want my daughters to control is fire” Roger said.

“Relax, all they need is a little training and they could master it by the age of twelve, thirteen. I did,” Novak said.

“Are you offering to train them?” he asked.

“I'm a wind wiccan, Roger. They need a witch who can control the same element as them to train them. I'll find somebody when we need to,” Novak said. “So, what's next in our relationship?”

“Well, we've already reconnected, professed our love each other, been outed to the public,” Roger said, his voice dripping with disdain on the last one and Novak groaned. “It's all I got questioned about at the news conference. Someone snapped a picture of me kissing you after you brought Myla back to me,” he said. Novak chuckled.

“I don't mind being your arm candy from now on,” he said.

“Yeah, I don't mind being yours,” Roger said. “You know, I could move to New York,” he said. “You can come live with me and the girls.”

“Would you really uproot them from life in Switzerland?” he asked.

“They haven't started school yet,” he said. “It'd be easy for them to transition,” he added. 

“I don't mind, but I will always be a Queens detective,” Novak said. “You know how many times I've been asked to join the NYPD?” he asked. Roger smiled as he chuckled.

“Would you marry me?” he asked.

“Would I marry you?” Novak asked. “Are you asking for reals or just asking me if I would if you seriously asked?”

“I'm asking you, Novak Sucha, if you would make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me,” Roger said. Novak chuckled as Roger seemed to wait for him to answer. 

“Now, this could be just the morphine talking or the euphoria of being asked, but, hell yes, I'll marry you,” he said. Roger laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Novak.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Novak said before Roger kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

They decided to keep their engagement a secret as long as they could. Hopefully it would be a while until they could announce it officially. Novak was still in the hospital when Roger lost in the quarterfinals to Rafael Nadal. “Sorry,” Rafa said as they shook hands at the net. 

“It's okay. I can be with Novak as he recovers now,” Roger said as they hugged. Roger shook hands with the umpire and gathered his things together. More time with Novak was all he ever wanted. 

Novak and Kate watched Roger lose on the TV in his hospital room. Novak was recovering nicely and the doctors were keeping him until the threat of infection passed. “I'm going to get myself some more coffee. You going to be okay on your own?” she asked.

“I'll be fine, Kate,” Novak said. “I'm getting tired, so I'll probably be asleep when you get back.”

“No prob,” she said. She left the room as he flipped through the channels on the TV. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake him. Roger was going to be awhile anyway with his press conference and recovery time with his physio. About an hour passed before a woman approached his room with a vase of flowers in her arms. She stayed outside of Novak's room for five minutes before a nurse approached her. 

“Can I help you, Ma'am?” she asked.

“Oh, no, I’m just trying to get up the urge to go in. My family was really close with his family. He's like a son to me,” she said, “but we lost contact with each other.” 

“Oh, well, it appears he's sleeping. You're more than welcome to go in and sit down until he wakes up,” she said. “You should probably do it now. In a couple of hours, his boyfriend's going to be here soon. He just got done playing his match for the day.”

“Okay,” she said. She entered the room at the nurse's encouragement and set the flowers down in the window sill. She let out a sigh as she stood next to Novak's bedside. “Oh, Novak, I’m so sorry I couldn't get him sooner before he hurt you,” she said. “You did what I couldn't,” she added. She leaned forward and kissed Novak on the forehead before leaving the room. The nurse didn't even see her leave.

When Kate came back, the first thing she noticed was the flowers on the window sill. She thought perhaps Roger brought them, but when she looked back out of the room, she saw Roger coming with his own vase of flowers and the girls with their own as well. The nurse smiled as he signed them all in and waved them in. Roger smiled at her as he set his flowers down and saw the ones at the window. “Are those from you?” he asked.

“No, they were here when I came back from my coffee run. I thought they were yours, but you're here with your own.” Roger shrugged as the girls put their own vases, smaller ones, on the little rolling table by the bed.

“Somebody must have come in while he was asleep,” Kate said. She helped Charlene up onto the chair by the bed and she pulled herself up onto the bed. 

“Charlene,” Roger scolded as she sat on the bed.

“It's okay,” Novak said as he fully woke up. “Hey, there,” he said to Roger.

“Hey,” Roger said before leaning forward and kissing Novak. “Any news?”

“The doctor said I could go home in the next few days,” he said. “Is Jinx still at the vet?”

“No, she's at my place,” Kate said. “I'm fostering her until you are healthy enough to take her home yourself,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks, partner,” Novak said. He was looking around the room and saw all his flowers. “Wow, those are beautiful,” he said pointing to the ones at the window. “Are those..?” he started asking Roger.

“No, these are from me,” he said, gesturing to the ones behind him. “These are from the girls. Those were already here when we got here,” he said.

“And they're not from me either,” Kate said. “You were probably asleep when they stopped by.”

“Weird,” Novak pondered.

“Maybe they're from someone else from the tennis tour,” Kate said as she searched the flowers for a card.

“Oh, sorry for your loss against Rafa,” Novak said to Roger. He shrugged it off and the girls chuckled.

“I told him I get to spend more time with you,” he said. “I'm skipping the Davis Cup match. Don't have to be anywhere until October,” he said with a smile.

“And by then I should be well on the road to recovery. Perhaps just desk duty by then. Could be a couple of months before the big boss lets me back on the streets.” Roger chuckled as Kate came up empty on the card.

“No card,” she said shrugging.

“Huh, wonder who it was,” Novak said.

“I'll ask the nurse,” she said before leaving the room. Novak sighed as he sat himself up using the button on the bed. 

“There wasn't anyone in the room after Kate left?” Roger asked.

“I fell asleep after she left. I was tired from watching your match with Rafa.”

“You blaming me?”

“You couldn't let him beat you in three sets?” Novak asked. “He had that third set in the bag, but no, you had to make him go four,” he said. Roger chuckled as he sat down beside the bed. The girls were showing Novak pictures they drew while Roger was playing Uncle Rafa. A few more minutes went by before Kate came back into the room. “So, what's up?” he asked as the girls settled on the bed beside them.

“Well, apparently your nurse saw this woman walk up to your room with the flowers. She stood outside looking in for about five minutes before telling her that she could go in. She said that your family and hers were really close and that you were like a son to her,” she said,” but you lost contact with each other.”

“Does it ring any bells?” Roger asked.

“No, I mean, there are the ladies in the coven in the woods while I was growing up, but covens are like family and we were the only coven in the woods at the time.”

“Harvest Moon isn't divided into different groups?” Kate asked.

“No, and we're the largest coven. We have members all over the world. It's why my mother was so revered. She was leader of the largest coven.”

“Anyway, she said that the woman went in, set the flowers down and stayed at your bedside for awhile before taking off. It was shortly after that I came back.”

“Did she sign in?” Roger asked.

“She did, but the name is barely legible,” Kate said. “I was going to go to security and see if they caught her on camera any where.”

“Okay,” he said and she took off. Roger decided to stick around to see what Kate came up with and he and Novak just sat while the girls entertained them with their toys. Roger was surprised when he looked up to see his mother signing in at the nurses station. 

“Mom?” Roger asked as he cut her off before she could entered the room. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you've been gone almost all day and not answering your phone. Last message I got was that you were going to the hospital to see Novak,” she said. “I think it's about time I meet this young man,” she said. “Especially since he seems to be the one for you as you said the other day and he did save my granddaughter's life.”

“Right, come on in,” Roger said. Roger led his mother into Novak's room and stood at the end of the bed. “Novak, I'd like you to meet my mother, Lynette,” he said as Novak chuckled.

“Hi, Mimi,” Myla said. She was currently on Novak's side while Charlene sat on the other side, being mindful of his IV drip. 

“Hi, sweetie,” Lynette said.

“This is Novak,” she said.

“Yes, hello, Novak,” Lynette said.

“Hello, nice to finally meet you,” Novak said and she smiled.

“Yes, it is.” Just then there was a knock on the door and everyone looked to see Kate with an iPad.

“Oh, I’m interrupting,” she said.

“Uh, Roger's introducing me to his mother, Lynette. This is my partner, Kate,” Novak said.

“Hello,” Lynette said.

“Hello. Um, I can come back later,” Kate said. 

“No, you look like you have something to show Novak,” Lynette said. “Girls, move to the end of the bed to give Novak some space.” The girls groaned as they moved and Kate came up to Novak's bedside. 

“So, I went through the footage with the security cameras and she did a pretty good job covering up her face.”

“A vase full of flowers helped her on the way in,” Roger said and Kate nodded.

“She had a harder time on the way out, but she did a pretty good job until here, just as she was leaving through the main entrance,” Kate said handing the iPad to Novak for him see his mystery visitor. Novak took the iPad and froze seeing the woman before him. 

“Novak? Are you okay?” Roger asked.

“Um, not really,” Novak said.

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Kate said.

“That's because she is one,” Novak said. “At least I thought she was for eight years,” he said.

“Who is it?” Lynette asked. Novak turned the iPad for her and Roger to see.

“This is my mother, Dijana,” he said. “The one who was killed in the crash.”


End file.
